


Meet and Greet

by loki_dokey



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rhys becomes Jack’s boyfriend after attending a meet and greet with the Handsome man himself. Jack signs Rhys’s picture of him with his number and a “Call me, princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Me and Greet Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea courtesy of @lana-del-rhys on Tumblr <3 This will be a multi-chapter fic; who knows how long it will be!
> 
> I hope it lives up to your expectations so far, Lana ;) xxx
> 
> There is also a nod towards @qvoro's amazing artwork in this fic. See if you can spot it ;D
> 
> Also, thank you to Erin (@erinchu) and Fran (@therhackoning) for helping with the ideas to this AU. Bless them, their enthusiasm and their humour.

It was half past six in the morning when Vaughn’s ECHO buzzed on the nightstand. He frowned, swallowing and blinking, before reaching out and grabbing for it. He was still half-asleep, barely able to function like a normal human being. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the screen, and when he saw the time he swore under his breath. There was still fifteen minutes until his alarm. Apparently, the buzzing was due to a message from Rhys. He opened the message, read it, and read it again. He tried to comprehend what exactly he was reading at six thirty in the morning. When he finally came to terms with exactly what the message read, he wanted to throttle Rhys for being such a goddamn fan boy and waking him up early.

“You fucking nerd,” Vaughn typed, having to retype a few times due to lack of sleep and lack of glasses. When he pressed ‘send’, he dropped the phone next to him on the bed and swiftly fell back to sleep.

*

“No but you don’t _understand_ ,” Rhys gushed, absent-mindedly breaking his bagel into bite-size pieces. “It’s a meet and greet with _Jack_.”

“No one calls him ‘Jack’, Rhys. Probably only his mother.” Yvette stirred her coffee, sighing. “ _You_ do because you’ve been obsessed with him for ninety years and feel like you “know” him.” She gestured with quotation marks and rolled her eyes. “I’d actually be worried for Jack’s safety, when _you_ meet him, if he wasn’t such a massive douchebag.”

Rhys grumbled and ate a bite-size piece of bagel. “He’s...well yes, he _is_ a douchebag but he’s also super hot and super driven and _I want to be him.”_

“More like be _in_ him,” Vaughn snorted. He dug his elbow into Yvette, who grinned and winked at Rhys. Rhys bristled, eyes narrowing at the two of them.

“Hey, shut up. And I’ll have you know,” he purred, relaxing, “that if anything, _he’d_ be the one inside _me._ ”

This received Rhys a piece of buttered toast to the face from Vaughn and a hard whack on his arm from Yvette. He grinned throughout, giddy with the thought of finally getting to meet his hero.

*

_One day earlier_

“I don’t do it _often_ ,” Jack said, batting his eyelids at Meg, his PA, who merely sighed and chuckled. She had found him surfing the web after having looked _himself_ up. Jack wasn’t embarrassed though; nothing ever embarrassed him. Not even that time when he’d slipped in Skag bile and fallen whilst doing a routine check up on R &D. He’d fallen flat on his ass and not one soul had laughed because they knew he’d probably kill them. No, Jack could _never_ be embarrassed.

“Be careful,” she muttered, patting him on the shoulder. “Nothing good will come of it. You might not come across things you particularly want to see.”

Jack took this as a challenge. He knew there were fans out there, he just had to seek them out by searching the right key words.

 _‘Handsome Jack is awesome’_ was his first search term and lo and behold, it took him to some forum website where kids were literally coming in their pants over him. There were pictures of him riding on Butt Stallion, links to…(what were ‘fanfictions’?) and pornographic drawings of him with a _perfect, shiny round ass_ in a variety of different poses. He grinned. He’d found a _gold mine._

He scrolled back through the history, looking for things to show Meg as proof that he was adored and loved by many, and came across a post about people wanting a meet and greet.

 _“If only I could meet Jack in real life…”_ Jack sighed and smiled, leaning on his hand. These kids were _cute_.

 _“I’d do anything for a personalised signed poster for my wall,”_ another kid announced. Jack beamed and pressed the intercom.

“Oh _Meg,_ ” he chimed, sing-songing her name like he always did.

“Yes, sir?”

“Could you come in here please?”

It took a few moments for Meg to sashay in, her heels clicking on the dark floor.

“How can I help you, sir?”

Jack stood up, gesturing down at his computer with vigour. “Look.”

Meg took a deep breath and did as she was told. When she arrived beside him, she peered down at the screen and smiled. “Well well, sir. I see you’ve proved me wrong.” As she stood, Jack stroked a finger along her chin.

“That’s only what I _strive_ for, babydoll.”

“Is that all you wanted me here for?”

Jack laughed, throwing his head back and pointing to the screen once again. “Look harder. What do the people _want_?”

Pushing her glasses up her nose, she leant in. Jack enjoyed the split-second of bra that he was lucky enough to catch before watching her intently.

“A...meet and greet?”

Clapping his hands together, Jack danced on the spot. “Yes! Everyone fucking _loves_ me, Meg! So fucking organise it!”

*

Arms folded behind his head, Jack leant back in his chair watching the forums go crazy over his announcement. Apparently it was _“the best thing to happen at Hyperion in years”_ and for some _“Handsome Jack is my everything, I’m going to die!”_. Jack sniggered and reached forward, typing under ‘HJ_69’ and stating, “I bet Handsome Jack has the universe’s biggest dick” and letting the kids go wild over that. He could almost see them all whacking one out at the mere _thought_ of his dick.

“How are the public finding it, sir?” his PA asked, placing a fresh mug of coffee on his desk. He grabbed her hand before she walked away, pulling her in and wrapping an arm around her.

“Meg, my dear, I’m giving the people what they want and they’re _lapping_ it up. Well, of course they are. It’s me. I’m their goddamn _hero_.”

*                                                                     

_Present day_

“What do I wear?!” Rhys shrieked, tearing through his closet and throwing out article after article of clothing.

“I don’t know!” Vaughn called back, voice getting louder as he walked down the hall. He poked his head into Rhys’s room. He paused for a moment, leaning against the doorframe with a smile to watch Rhys. “Maybe your...you know...that black ensemble you wore out for dinner last month?”  
Glancing up, Rhys waved his hands about in despair. “Be specific, Vaughn! This is so important!”  
Vaughn huffed. “Yeah? Well so is...I don’t know...so is doing your chores! Or...watching the new episode of _Pandora’s Box_ with me on Hubflix! I don’t want to be alone this evening. I had a hard day at work!”

Rhys groaned, dropping onto his ass and staring up at Vaughn. “Bro, we will totally do those things. I will do my chores when I get back tonight. Just let me immerse myself in the world of Handsome Jack for _a few hours_ and then it’ll be all over. I’ll have it out of my system.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes and drawled sarcastic laughter. _“Right._ Because _that’s_ going to happen.”

*

Eventually, Rhys found the outfit Vaughn had been talking about and it was true - it was a great outfit. The tight black skinny jeans did wonders for his amazing ass and he topped it off with a black v-neck and his smart black jacket. His dark brown boots and shiny hexagonal cufflinks were the finishing touches. Checking himself out in the mirror, he looked damn fine if he did say so himself.

“Holy shit, bro,” Vaughn exclaimed, reappearing in his room. “You like like hot shit.”

“Yeah?” Rhys span around, showing off the entire outfit. “You think?”

Vaughn nodded furiously. “If I was Handsome Jack, I’d be impressed to say the least.”

*

Jack was beginning to wish he hadn’t had Meg organise this shitshow. They were all...weedy and nerdy - nothing like he’d hoped. He’d daydreamed that maybe they’d all be hot as hell and they’d all be fighting over him. Jack would’ve liked that. Yet here he was, signing a poster for a kid with buck teeth and a monobrow. They all wanted photographs too, which he kept having to stand up for. Meg simply stood in silence, a smirk playing on her lips. As the buck-tooth kid passed, he flashed her a glare.

“Would you stop that?” he hissed, clicking the lid onto his sharpie. She grinned.

“Stop what, sir?”

“Standing there, thinking that you know best.”

“I don’t know _what_ you’re referring to, sir.”

Jack grimaced, furrowing his brow. It was then that he watched her facial expression warp from smug to shocked as she gazed out on the thronging crowd. Jack followed her eyeline and noticed the tall, _gorgeous_ creature only four people back from the front. He was slender and pretty and _everything_ Jack had been hoping for from this occasion. Granted, he wasn’t fighting with anyone to be near Jack, but he was _near_ Jack. That was good enough for the CEO.

“Um, sir?” A wimpy voice brought him out of his reverie. He focused on the situation at hand, to find a small man with fifty-inch thick glasses staring at him, holding out a poster and a book. “Could you please sign these? It’s a pleasure to meet you. A real pleasure.”

“Yeah sure whatever.” Jack signed but was too distracted by the leggy brunet to do much else. The man in front of him dawdled for a while, hoping for something more, but when he didn’t get it he sidled off and huffed as he went. The brunet met his gaze, almost having a heart attack when he realised Jack was staring at him. Jack made the most of it, throwing him a wink and getting a violent red blush in return. The kid looked behind him, checking to see if it was really him that Jack was looking at. Jack was _loving_ it. The kid was so flustered and adorable and freaking _lovely_ to look at. The three people who came before him passed by in a blur, but when the pretty boy got to Jack’s table, the CEO became hyper-focused on everything this boy was and had to offer. He was wearing some of the tightest skinny jeans Jack had ever seen and his jacket was- Jack paused. He caught sight of yellow metal where the kid’s hand should be. He got up, rounding the table to stand directly opposite him. Eyes blowing wide, the kid took a step back in surprise.

“Hey kiddo,” Jack said, grabbing his flesh hand to balance him. He yanked the boy forward gently and gripped his sleeve, pulling it up to reveal part of a cybernetic arm replacement. He recognised the workmanship. It was one of his old designs when he first headed the company.  Typical black and yellow.

“Jeez, cupcake. This is old as shit! You must keep this so well-oiled and cared for. I’m amazed it hasn’t fallen to pieces...”

“It’s...uh...done me well over the years I guess…” the kid managed, swallowing hard. Jack realised he hadn’t introduced himself (not that he had to) and turned, clapping the boy on the shoulder and offering his hand.

“Hello, kiddo. The name’s Jack. Handsome Jack.”

The kid took his hand but rather than shake it, Jack brought his hand up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on his knuckles. The boy shuddered and gawped, clearly not knowing what to do. Jack was wrapping him right around his little finger.

“I’m - uh - Rhys...my name is Rhys, sir.”

“Rhys, huh? Nice to meet you, kitten.” Jack used the hand still holding his to pull the kid in close. “Now, Rhysie. I have so many more people to meet but I really don’t want this to be the last time I get to speak to you.”

“B-b-but sir...I’m just-”

“-You’re _just_ what I’ve been looking for, pumpkin. C’mere.” Jack tugged him towards the photographer, wrapping his arm around his waist as the man took the picture. Rhys was apparently stunned, but was brought back to reality by a swift smack on his ass from Jack himself. Rhys yelped a little, spinning on his heel as Jack sat back down at the table. He picked out a brand new poster from the pile and scribbled his number onto it in shiny gold pen.

“Call me, princess,” Jack purred, offering Rhys another wink. Rhys could only nod before he turned and walked away, Jack watching his pert little ass as he went.

*

Rhys had never been so jumpy and nervous in all of his twenty five years of life. He could see Jack through the busy crowd, catching brief glimpses of him through small gaps between the heads and shoulders. From what he could see, Jack looked...bored? Rhys wasn’t surprised: looking around him, he was shocked. He hadn’t imagined that _these_ were the people who had been on the forums. They were all talking to each other in excitement but every word that Rhys could hear was monotone and droning. He was getting sick of it himself. The crowd moved slowly, but eventually Rhys was only a few people away and his heart rate picked up, pumping even faster. He gazed around taking in the atmosphere, but when he looked back he almost jumped out of his skin. Handsome Jack was _staring_ at him. Rhys felt his neck go cold with sweat and he pointed to himself and then looked behind him. Was there anyone else he was looking at? He looked back but Jack gaze was still locked onto him. He winked and Rhys almost came apart then and there. What was going on? Jack attended to the few people in front of him but he kept looking back at Rhys as though he were _important_ or something. Rhys couldn’t understand what was going on.

Finally, it was Rhys’s time to step up to the plate. He walked forwards, offering Jack a weak smile as the man raked his eyes up and down Rhys’s body like he was a damn _meal._ Suddenly, Jack stood, making Rhys jump a little at the motion. The CEO walked around the table and Rhys, not knowing how to handle such a situation, took a step back to give him more time to assess it.

“Hey kiddo,” the man said. He reached out and took hold of Rhys’s hand, anchoring him. All of a sudden, he pulled Rhys forward, catching him in both hands before moving back and pulling up his sleeve, of all things. “Jeez, cupcake. This is old as shit! You must keep this so well-oiled and cared for. I’m amazed it hasn’t fallen to pieces...”

So Jack was interested in his metalwork? Rhys could roll with that. Rhys was cool. Rhys was down with this.

“It’s...uh...done me well over the years I guess…” Rhy’s was a moron who couldn’t speak for shit.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder and put his hand out for Rhys to...shake? “Hello, kiddo. The name’s Jack. Handsome Jack.”

Rhys grasped his hand but was not at all prepared for what Jack did next. He _kissed_ his hand. Handsome _Jack_ kissed his _hand_. His jaw fell open slightly.

“I’m - uh - Rhys...my name is Rhys, sir.”

“Rhys, huh? Nice to meet you, kitten.” Jack tugged him close. “Now, Rhysie. I have so many more people to meet but I really don’t want this to be the last time I get to speak to you.”

 _What.was.going.on._ Rhys could barely function now.

“B-b-but sir...I’m just-”

“-You’re _just_ what I’ve been looking for, pumpkin. C’mere.” Jack tugged him towards the photographer, wrapping his arm around his waist as the man took the picture. Rhys gulped and tried to smile, but gasped loudly when he felt a firm hand land on his butt. He turned, watching Jack wear a smirk as he settled back down at the signing table. He had popped the cap off of a sharpie and was scribbling something onto a poster.

“Call me, princess,” Jack purred, offering Rhys another wink. Rhys nodded curtly, unsure if everything he’d just experienced had been a dream or not.

He sure as hell hoped it hadn’t been.


	2. What the Hell is Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to the baes, Erin (@erinchu) and Fran (@therhackoning), for their wonderful contributions to the ideas in this fic. 
> 
> I HAD A BLAST WRITING THIS  
> I HOPE YOU HAVE A BLAST READING IT TOO

Jack had been fascinated by the forums all night. Whilst thoughts of ‘Rhys’ drifted around in the back of his mind, he scrolled through post after post. In the end, he decided to find out exactly what this ‘fanfiction’ was. He yawned, leaning on his hand, and typed _‘Handsome Jack fanfiction’_ into the search bar with one finger, prodding hard on the keys. It was getting late, Meg had gone home for the night, and Jack was wondering if he could be bothered to get up off his ass to make a coffee. He was _supposed_ to be reading over audit results and checking up on marketing but could he be fucked to do that? No. He had a much more exciting task at hand. Clicking on a link, he opened up a website which appeared to be dedicated to…“fanfictions”. Still unsure as to what they were, he clicked on a random one and began to read.

*

It was half past two in the morning when Jack finally sat back from his computer screen. The grin on his face was outright enormous and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he had a semi just from reading the magnificent writings of his fans. He’d discovered so much, and even learnt a few things about himself along the way. Maybe he _might_ have a kink for being tied up. He’d only ever been the one doing the tying before. Who knew? He’d also discovered new phrases like, ‘shipping’ and ‘au’ and ‘knotting’. That word came up in some weird ass kinky fanfictions that Jack had honestly enjoyed thoroughly. Also, there were some very interesting... _characters_ that cropped up along the way...

*

“ _Tim_ ,” Jack wheezed, slapping his thigh. At nine that morning, he’d called his doppelganger up to his office and now he could barely breathe just looking at him. “Tim, oh my _god_.”

Tim raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Am I supposed to know why I’m here?”

Jack wiped his eyes and stood up from his desk, walking down the steps towards Tim. The man in question gave Jack a small smile as he watched him losing his shit with laughter.

“Oh man, didn’t you get my email? With all the links?”

“Email?”

“Holy _balls_ , Lawrence. Come and look at _this_!”

Jack grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to his computer where he had eighteen tabs open at once. He clicked one open and stood, allowing Tim to get a good look. Tim glanced down at the screen and sucked in a breath.

“Why are you showing me a painting of you getting it on with yourself?” he asked in a worried tone, taking a step away from the monitor. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Tim again, bringing him closer to image.

“Look, kiddo. That’s me, sure. But _that_ ,” Jack sniggered, prodding at the round butt on the screen, “that’s _you_.”

Tim peered through narrow eyes, tracing his finger across the ample buttocks on the screen. His eyes travelled up to the face and sure enough...there were his freckles and...no mask. He yelped before darting behind Jack, clutching the CEO’s shoulders and staring down at the haunting image with disdain.

“What _is that_.”

Jack howled with laughter, spinning around and holding Tim by the arms. “ _That_ , my boy, is fanart of a particularly juicy fanfiction where you let me ride your dick and stick a butt plug up your-”

“ _JACK_ !” Tim shrieked, his cheeks the deepest red Jack had ever seen them. “ _Don’t_ say any more, oh my _god_.”

“Can you believe these nerds?” Jack guffawed, flicking his screen back to desktop mode. Tim let out a long sigh of relief the moment the image was gone. “I mean, people are _imagining_ us doing the do like they’re watching goddamn porn. Thing is, with this “fanfiction”, people get to really explore what happens. It gets very indepth. They described my cock as being fat and plump and long as a-”

Tim clapped a hand over Jack’s mouth and the two of them instantly stilled: Jack in anger and Tim in shock over what he’d done. Tim let go as soon as he registered what he was doing and sprang away like cat.

“Oh, Tim. You’re lucky you’re pretty or you’d be out of an airlock by now,” Jack sighed, smiling wickedly at his doppelganger who was biting his lip with fear.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.” He stuck his hands behind his back and gazed at the floor. “You didn’t read... _lots_ of our fanfiction, did you?”

“You mean _‘Jackothy’_ ?” Jack chuckled to himself, beaming at Tim. “That’s what the kids are calling us these days. Yeah, so, I’ve only read like... _most_ of them.”

Tim groaned at Jack’s shiteating grin and stalked to the door. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Jack,” he snapped before walking out.

“Didn’t have to read any dirty fanfictions for _those_ , Tim Tam!” Jack called out after him. When he heard the office door slam, he settled back down in his chair, cackling to himself.

*

_The previous night_

“Vaughn?” Rhys called out meekly into the apartment, closing the door behind him with a shaky hand. It took a few moments, but Vaughn appeared from his room. He spotted Rhys and frowned.

“Oh god. What happened?”

“Vaughn...bro...I uh, need you.” He held out the rolled up poster as he collapsed onto the couch. He closed his eyes and felt the poster being removed from his grip. He heard it unrolling. Vaughn went quiet.

“He...oh _shit_ . Handsome Jack? Gave you his number? _Bro.”_

“Mmmm.”

“Rhys...this is like…the biggest thing to happen to you since you got it on with that girl in college.”

“I am well aware.”

“ _Why aren’t you freaking out about this.”_

Rhys sighed, flopping his flesh arm over his face. “Because. If I freak out there will be no turning back. I will be a mess. I have to remain... _unphased._ Otherwise I’ll be a weeping disgrace if I actually do meet up with Jack.”

Vaughn was silent for a while. He apparently walked around the couch because he patted Rhys’s legs so he could sit down with him.

“So...you’re not _sure_ if you’re going to meet him?”

Rhys laughed, cracking open an eyelid. “Bro. I’m _so_ going to meet him.” He closed his eye again, sighing. “If I...um...get the balls to do it.”

Vaughn inhaled deeply through his nose. “Look. Bro. I...I won’t stop you from doing what you want. I’m not your mother. But...as your _best_ friend, I can advise you at least.”

Rhys sat up, biting his lip. He could almost feel what was coming.

“Handsome Jack’s a dangerous, dangerous guy. He doesn’t care about anyone and is very quick to freaking _kill_ someone if they put a singular toe out of line. I just don’t want you to get hurt, bro. I’d kind of miss you if you got airlocked.”

Giggling, Rhys prodded Vaughn with his foot. “Bro, I’ll be careful. I _promise_.”

*

Rhys decided to postpone calling or messaging Jack. He worried that if he contacted him too soon, he’d look like a needy fanboy (which of course, he was) and so made the choice to instead go out that night with Vaughn and Yvette. Despite having work the following day, Rhys needed a drink; Vasquez being constantly on his case about _everything_ and the looming possibility of meeting Handsome Jack again was all a bit too much. The server placed down their drinks and smiled, leaving them to it.

“So why do you think Handsome Jack gave you his number?” Yvette asked, slurping down a sip of her cocktail.

“Obvs because he wants the d,” Vaughn chortled, petting Rhys on the head. Rhys blushed and continued sipping his martini, gazing around the bar. Did Jack want... _that_? Was Rhys’s all-time biggest fantasy about to come true?

“Well Rhys knows better than to contact him, don’t you Rhys?” Yvette placed her hand on his, squeezing. “He’s really dangerous.”

Vaughn stretched. “We’ve already had this conversation. Let him do what he wants, Yvette. He’s big enough and ugly enough to make his own adult decisions. Right, Rhys?”

Rhys nodded, smiling. Of course he was. “Right!”  


*

Jack was beginning to grow impatient now. It had been more than twenty four hours since he’d given Rhys his _personal_ number and the kid hadn’t even had the audacity to message him. Jack wasn’t the kind of guy to not get what he wanted when he wanted it. And boy, did he want a piece of that ass. Grumbling to himself, he continued to type up a program of operation for R &D when a brilliant idea struck him. Smiling to himself at what a clever man he was, Jack opened a tab online and performed a quick search of the population database. It revealed to him that there was only _one_ Rhys working on Helios and he worked in the programing department. Jack grinned and typed _‘Handsome Jack fanfiction Rhys’_ into the search bar.

After a while of browsing, he came to realise that Rhys didn’t write any fanfiction but was nonetheless an avid commenter.  He seemed to be partial to the fanfictions where Jack was tied down and the person, ‘I’, was doing some pretty interesting things to him. Jack liked those too. Not that he’d ever allow someone to tie him down - he was worth too much money to give himself over to someone who could, in reality, kill him then and there. Jack chuckled as he continued reading Rhys’s comments; he certainly got fully involved in the story. Suddenly, Jack’s ECHO buzzed and he glanced at it, noting the ‘unknown contact’ message. A wicked, knowing grin spread across his face.

_Rhysie._

*

Rhys hurt. A lot. He ached in places he didn’t even think could ache.

“ _Bro_ ,” Vaughn muttered gruffly, knocking on his door. “You gotta get up.”

“Ngh,” Rhys replied, flipping him the middle finger. Vaughn coughed.

“Man, we have work in like twenty five minutes. You gotta look semi-decent at least. C’mon.”

Rhys was. Hung. Over. As. Shit. He hadn’t intended to drink so much last night, but yet, it had happened. Vaughn and Yvette were _bad_ influences. Huffing, Rhys pushed himself up on his flesh arm and groaned, almost flopping back down but fighting his instincts. His body was telling him to curl up and die. His mind was reminding him that Vasquez wanted the reports on his desk by midday. Gritting his teeth, Rhys pushed himself to his feet and trudged across the room to collect his cybernetic arm from its port. He fitted it in as he entered the kitchen, where Vaughn had already made bacon sandwiches and coffee.

“Oh my god, I love you.”

Vaughn simply raised his mug before slowly dropping his head down, down to the table and staying there for a good five minutes.

*

Work was hell. Vasquez apparently wanted the reports by eleven when he’d _clearly_ said twelve the day before, but who was Rhys to argue with “the boss”. He typed furiously at his keyboard, just wanting the damned things to be done, knowing that he could move on to more important things once he’d placed these reports on Vasquez’s desk. He was so involved in the task at hand that he didn’t notice the place go quiet. He continued typing but stilled when a dark shadow fell across his cubicle. Slowly he span, lifting his head to meet the eyes of Handsome Jack himself. Rhys squeaked, wheeling the chair away deeper into his cubicle. Jack simply followed him in.

“Heyyyy Rhysie,” Jack sing-songed, crowding the space. He leant against the wall, narrowing his eyes at a few of Rhys’s neighbours who were peering up and out to see what was going on.

“Handsome Jack! Sir! Uh...um...Can I help you?”

Jack lifted his eyes to the ceiling, as though Rhys had just said the dumbest thing in the world. Sighing, he dropped his gaze back to the programmer and smirked.

“So. _Kiddo_. Fancy living up to what you promised me last night?” Jack waved his ECHO in the air and raised an amused eyebrow. Rhys felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Hastily, he found his ECHO and glanced at the previously sent messages.

“Oh.”

_Shit._


	3. No But How Many Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I had a blast writing this chapter. This story is so much fun to write and would not be the same without Erin (@erinchu) Fran (@therhackoning) and Core' (@shippingismypersonalhell) Most of this is their ideas and writing anyway HA  
> Enjoy ~*  
> Also thank you to Erin who posted this on my behalf due to me having no laptop WHAT A STAR

Rhys went cold. He couldn't feel his fingers and the back of his neck was beginning to moisten with sweat. The words on the screen before him were swirling together; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he had done. Had he? Said? _Fuck_.

He gripped the edges of the ECHO so hard that there was an audible crack that he couldn't care less about in his current situation. Daring to glance up - praying that maybe this was all just a  terrible, horrible prank - he spied Jack grinning down wolfishly at him whilst leaning his arm against the wall of the cubicle. Rhys immediately dropped his gaze, cheeks burning, and could only sit and stare at his sent messages, reading them over and over and wishing he was very dead. So dead. Just gone.

“Alright, why the hell aren’t you assholes working?” came Vasquez’s grating voice, booming across the office as it most often did. “I go out for a coffee and a fuck and you all decide to play some stupid “let’s all stand up and do nothing” game? Do I have time for this crap? No! Don’t you think I have enough on my plate?! Jack’s expecting this shit by seven!” Rhys’s eyes flicked to the mentioned once more. The CEO’s grin had warped into a frown and he peered out of the cubicle to look down the hallway. “Get back to work or I'll arrange for you all to be airlocked!”

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned, tossing Rhys a viciously handsome smile before throwing himself down the hallway with an incredibly menacing stride. Rhys, against his better judgment, used his toes to drag his wheeled chair forward and he leaned out to watch Jack go. Apparently everyone else in his hallway had the same idea. Desperate thoughts reeled around in his head. He could run. He should run.

 

 

 

 

He was gonna run.  

*

Jack stormed around the corner, spotting the whining idiot stamping around and throwing his weight about like a goddamned rhino. Jack was the only guy on Helios allowed to do that with employees because he earned it along with freaking respect. Grunting under his breath, Jack smirked at the programmers pointing in his own general direction, warning this ‘Vasquez’ about his presence. The hairy ape of man finally followed their frantic fingers and spotted his CEO stalking towards him at a harrowing pace. Only then did Jack stop in his tracks, eyeing the guy and waving. The fat dude literally looked like he’d shit in his pants. Losing his cool, Jack couldn’t hold it together and nearly collapsed to the floor with laughter. He slapped his knee and pointed.

“Your _face_!” he wheezed, clutching onto the shoulder of the guy standing in the cubicle beside him for support. The man tensed up and went rigid. Of course he did; Handsome Jack was touching him.

Jack finally began to calm his laughing fit, his hand reaching up to wipe away tears. Vasquez stood there frozen in fear, his hands trembling slightly. Jack quickly closed the space between them and towered over the man.  “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“H-h-handsome Jack!” was all the feeble man could manage, all bravado withered away to leave nothing but a trembling waste of space in its wake. Jack chewed the inside of his cheek before clamping a hand down on the man’s shoulder so hard he heard something pop.

“Good job, asshole. You think you're me? Ha. You should be so lucky. And it's quite ironic that you should say that because here you are acting like you own the place when…hmm..last I time I checked, that was _me_.” Jack jerked his thumb towards his own chest and glowered. "Listen up buttercup. This is MY space station. There's only one boss here and that's ME. If I ever catch wind that you're sticking your dick in anyone or in any _thing_ whilst you're on the clock, you'll find your cocktail sausage served up on my worst china at the next executive function.”

“I-I won't! I promise!”

“I ever catch word you're stomping around like you own the place again, you'll be taking a little vacation out of an airlock. My treat." He nearly growled out his last words and his hands itched to be around Vasquez’s neck. Vasquez was shrinking into himself as he yelped and nodded.

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Handsome Jack s-sir."

Jack was grinning widely and brought his hand down harshly onto the man’s shoulders once again, slapping them a few times for good measure.

"Veerryyy good princess!"

*

As Jack continued to belittle Assquez in front of the whole office, Rhys quietly slipped from his work station. He feared that it would be his turn next to be the centre of Jack’s ultimate wrath, so if he got out now, he'd at least have a head start and maybe have a chance to write his will. He would leave all of his video games to Vaughn and his television set to Yvette. Why hadn't he written a will yet? He was in his twenties. Working at Hyperion.

He so should have written a will by now.

His hand was just about reaching for the door when he heard a sudden, very loud, "Ah!" and froze in his tracks. Slowly, he turned his head to find the location of the sound. Jack was still staring daggers into Vasquez but the hand at the end of his tattooed wrist was pointing back, directly at Rhys.

"Going somewhere kiddo?" Jack swivelled his own head around, a dangerous grin curled onto his lips that either spelled death or something else entirely. "I haven't even started with you yet Rh-."

Before Jack could finish, Rhys had flung open the door and was running as fast as his lanky legs could take him.

*

Pausing for a breath in the elevator, Rhys slid down to the floor and buried his face in his arms. He was going to die today. Jack would never be okay with what he'd written in those messages. He had been dirty and stupid and...yes. He was going to die today. In his mind, he thought that maybe he might have time to race back to his apartment, pack his things into the suitcase under his bed, write a goodbye letter to Vaughn and Yvette and hop on the next ship to Eden-3 before Jack could find him.

Rhys had not just messaged his idol naughty things. He'd not just messaged the CEO naughty things. He'd messaged Handsome. Goddamn. Jack. He'd messaged him...he'd messaged _him_...Rhys rolled his eyes into the back of his head and slammed his head onto his folded arms again. He was going to die today. Even if not physically, a part of him would certainly break away. One thing was for sure.

 

 

He was never drinking again.

 

 

Sighing and hoisting himself to his feet as the elevator groaned to a halt, Rhys took a deep breath and watched the doors ping open. He took a step out into the Hub of Heroism and instantly wished he'd instead taken a step into hell. Real hell. The eternally burning kind with the devil himself. That place would have been far better and probably more kind to him than the reality he actually faced. Plastered across every billboard and every electrical monitor was his ID photograph. The really ugly one from five years ago that Rhys detested with all of his soul. He'd been about to sneeze and he'd used up his five dollars trying to get a good photograph so he'd had to stick with that one. He backed away, aiming to walk back into the elevator, but the doors had already shut and the button on the wall was not being kind and bringing him another one. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He had nowhere to go but the run across the Hub to get to the elevator that would take him home.

“Hey shitstains, it's Jack here. Of course. Who else? Anyway, I need you all to do me a little favour. See this kid? He's been a very bad boy and he needs to be _punished_. Guards, you see this guy? Get him up to my office. He's got this..this perfect brown hair and legs for days. Not hard to miss. Also an ass like I've neve- Look, just get him to my office. Capiche?”

Rhys wasn't listening for much longer after he heard the word ‘guards’. The hellish security were everywhere at all times on Helios and Rhys knew that avoiding them was probably going to be impossible but he was gonna try his goddamn best.

Throwing himself into a fast walk, he sidled over to the newsstand and swiped the free evening paper, yanking it open and pretending that it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen in his life. He strolled across the plaza, praying that he was going unnoticed.

“Why would you even try, Rhysie?” Jack’s voice echoed around the hall, sounding amused. “He's walking across the plaza, wearing a newspaper as a disguise. It's cute. _Bless_.”

All Rhys could do was yelp and swear when he felt two firm hands land on his shoulders.

 

 

 

He was going to die today.

*

Jack's office was bigger than Rhys imagined; there were columns and statues and a huge window that made the most of the view. Essentially, as Rhys was marched across the office, he was trying to look at everything other than Jack who he could see standing there out of the corner of his eye. Hands on his hips and a grin on his face...Rhys felt sick.

“Just put him here,” the CEO said, waving his hand towards a chair in the centre of the room. Rhys eyed the thing cautiously. What was this going to be? An interrogation? And “just put him here”. Pffft. Jack made it sound like he was a piece of furniture being delivered. Rhys dropped into the chair, avoiding Jack’s eyes as the CEO approached slowly. Surprisingly, he managed to keep his head down right up until Jack was kneeling on one knee right in front of him, leaning down to try and seek out his eyes.

“....Heeeeeyyy Rhysie.” Rhys bit his lip and turned his head, so as not to have to look. “Hey Rhysie, playing hard to get today I see? Wasn't that way last night, you're lucky I showed restraint and didn't come and do you right then and there.”

The words had Rhys’s breath catching in his throat. “Excuse me?” He finally looked up and Jack stood, folding his arms and grinning like an asshole.

“Well it was pretty obvious that you were drunk, kiddo. You could barely form sentences. You even called me at one point. It was all loud music and babbling but I _definitely_ heard mentions of my dick.”

“No…” Rhys breathed, blinking fast. “No back to what you said before...sir. About...about showing restraint?”

Jack stared at him for a moment before his eyes grew wide with realisation. He chuckled and began circling Rhys, which was not at all intimidating. He pulled out his ECHO.

“Now bear with me. This is pure verbatim, so don't think you're at all this composed when you're drunk.”

It was Rhys's turn for realisation to strike. He went to stand but Jack simply pushed him back down. “NO! Handsome Jack please, don't. Dont...don't read them out. I don't want to-”

Rhys was silenced by a finger to his lips. Jack knelt down once again so his eyeline was level with Rhys’s. He sucked in a breath and looked like he was about to give a speech.

“Okay, first. Do not call me Handsome Jack. This,” Jack shook the ECHO, “reserves you the right to call me Jack. Just Jack. And secondly?” He lowered his eyebrows. “Don't tell me what to do with my stuff.” Jack stood but then resumed his kneeling. “Also stay sitting. It just makes this funnier, I dunno.” Jack chortled as he resumed

Rhys gulped and did as he was told.

“Hokay, so. Here we go. Let's go back to the beginning, shall we? Now then…” Jack scrolled back through what Rhys knew was the worst drunk messaging he'd ever done in his life. “Here we are. Eleven oh five. ‘Hey Jack! Rhys here. How are you? I'm great. Never better since meeting you. You're the best I just can't get over how you smelt.’ Wow, kid. This one was weird, I'll give you that. I was about to block your number but then things got interesting.”

It was as though someone had hollowed out the inside of Rhys’s gut. He was falling away, praying that maybe the sweet release of death would take him far from this place. He didn't need Jack to read these out and he really didn't want to find out what was going to happen after all was said and done. Jack just stood there, one hip popped out and a smug smirk resting on his stupid mouth. Rhys was glad Jack couldn't read his thoughts or he'd probably be dead already. Frowning hard, Rhys tried to convey that he wasn't impressed. Jack was apparently a big nerd who was the absolute worst. Rhys didn't know how to feel about that right now.

“‘I bet your sheets are soft. Soft and smell nice. Like you. Because’ - heh, I like how you spelt because as bc - ‘you  know… they’re your sheets. I’d try not to let my hand rip them because you know I have this whole metal arm thing going on that you liked.’ Shit Rhys, I did like it. So hell, you had my interest.” Jack waltzed past him and stopped again, scrolling. Rhys rolled his eyes so hard that they hurt.

“Oh hey, this one made my dick twitch: ‘Hey daddy, why don't you come pick me up and take me back to your sweet penthouse place so I can feel those sheets for myself I bet they're silk and shiny.’”

Slowly but surely, Rhys curled into himself and felt stinging tears of embarrassment twinge at the corners of his eyes.

“Please stop,” he groaned, burying his head in his hands. “I hate everything.”

“Ask daddy nicely and he might,” Jack quipped, flashing him a wink. Rhys would never. Jack knew that, so carried on. “Ohhh man. Oh boy, this…” Jack prodded the ECHO device and beamed. “This one was my all time fave. All time fave.” He cleared his throat. “Ahem. ‘Jack, the drink I have tastes like shit. I bet you taste so much better. You’d be anti-shit. Like the most anti-shit ever. I bet you’re big too. Like, I could take you, for sure, but it’d be a challenge. An amazing challenge though…’” Jack glanced down at his crotch and did a small jiggle of his hips that, had it been anyone else, Rhys would have called them out for being a loser. “To be fair, it is a challenge. You're right.”

“Can I go? I need to go home and scream into a pillow.”

Jack's eyes grew round and wide and he belly laughed, a sound Rhys had never heard come from the man before, and he'd heard all of his broadcasts. It was...funny. And light-hearted. Not something Rhys had been expecting to hear when all he'd been thinking about was his presumed inevitable death.

“Oh, pumpkin, you don't have to go home to scream into a pillow. Why do you think you're sitting in my office?”

Rhys suddenly felt hot all over and all of his clothes were beginning to feel just a little too tight, particularly around his own crotch area. He squirmed in the chair, biting his lip to prevent himself from saying anything stupid that might ruin what Jack was potentially implying. Jack was oblivious to his struggle, or at least too cool to care, and found the one message that Rhys desperately didn't need to hear out loud.

“‘Come on daddy, pick me up. Come on. Pick my upppp,’ God Rhys, could you be more pathetic and needy? ‘ I wanna know if you're as good in real life as you are in my dreams.’ And like, the amount of wink emojis you put after that was, in my opinion? Awesome. But to most, it's probably obscene, I dunno. Anyway, dreams? Plural?” Jack knelt down in front of Rhys again, but this time he took his chin in his hand and pulled him in close. “Just how many times have you fantasised about me, kiddo?”

Rhys tried to pull away but Jack held him fast. The CEO was getting closer and closer and Rhys wasn't sure what was happening but holy cow, his body certainly liked it.

“Tell me how many times, Rhys.” Jack's face was serious now, as though he was asking Rhys a life or death question which funnily enough was how it felt. “I think we're past shame now. Don't lie, how many times?”

Rhys chewed his lip, staring into Jack's eyes. He was either going to die or be fucked into high heaven so right now he didn't have anything to lose. He allowed himself to calm and breathe before letting a small smile tug at his lips.

“Too often for you to handle, Jack.”

Stepping away, Jack ran his hands through his hair. He walked towards his desk and turned on his heel, hands still atop his head. “Well you are definitely just what I've been hoping would come out of this,” he chuckled, apparently awestruck but Rhys couldn't work out why. Suddenly Jack surged forward and grabbed Rhys by the collar. He lifted him up out of the chair so he was barely standing on his tip toes. “You asked why I had to battle with restraint? Well Rhysie, I'm not a patient man but I do have the ability to be classy. You tell me that all that shit you messaged me is true and not some drunken mistake and I promise you, cupcake.” Jack pulled Rhys close and let his mouth brush his ear. “I'll help you live out every single one of those goddamn fantasies.”


	4. Holy Shit, Who Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm a sucker for this shit. I don't actually KNOW now how many chapters this will be because I love writing it SO much. I hope you're also enjoying this crazy journey.

Rhys hadn’t replied with words. Instead, he’d mustered all of his courage and grabbed Handsome Jack’s face, pulling him into a kiss. He wondered if he’d be shot for making the first move, but Jack seemed pretty happy with his choice of action. He let Rhys come gently back onto the flats of his feet before responding eagerly, holding Rhys’s face in return. The two stood there for a while, Jack gripping at the back of Rhys’s neck and Rhys’s hands exploring Jack’s hair. He honestly could not believe what was going on. Handsome Jack had made excruciating fun of him and now he was making out with him? He wondered if he should pinch himself to see if this wasn’t just another fantasy. He didn’t get much chance to think more on that matter; Jack guided him backwards and Rhys wasn’t sure where they were going until his back bumped into a wall and Jack slid his hands up Rhys’s sides, then back down and under his shirt. The feel of Jack’s hands against the sensitive skin of his sides sent Rhys crazy and he pulled at Jack’s hair before wrapping his arms around his neck. Jack lifted him up, using the wall for support. Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack too and could have come in his pants as he imagined what they both looked like, hungrily devouring one another mouths in such a compromising position. 

“You kiss me like you were born to do it,” Jack growled with a smirk, moving to nibble at Rhys’s ear and drag his tongue down his throat. Rhys shuddered under Jack’s firm grasp. 

 

He was in  _ Handsome Jack’s  _ arms. The guys on the forums would be  _ so  _ jealous. 

 

“Maybe I was,” he whispered into Jack’s ear, flicking out his tongue and brushing it gently. Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, pulling away from the wall and carrying Rhys over to his office chair. 

“Wow, kiddo, you certainly know how to hold your own. Let’s see if you hold it together so well when I bend you over my chair and fuck you into next week, hmm?” 

Rhys gulped, swallowing his pride and his rule that he couldn’t have sex before the second date. This was Handsome Jack and he was not going to turn down the opportunity to be fucked by him. Jack placed him, surprisingly carefully, into the chair and demanded that he pull his pants down to his ankles. He stood back with folded arms as he watched Rhys’s trembling hands move to his belt buckle.

 

“Sir, Torgue’s here,” came a slightly anxious female voice over the intercom. Jack stiffened at the announcement, groaning as he leant over Rhys to give a reply. As he leant, he flashed a grin and mouthed, ‘get your sweet ass out’ before pressing the button. 

“Tell him to wait in the boardroom,” he sighed, pulling at his face with his hand. “That asshole wasn’t supposed to be here till four!”

There was silence for a moment, then the sound of scuffling over the tannoy before the woman’s voice returned, hasty and panicked.

“Sir, he won’t have it. He’s coming into the office now - he just shoved me out of the way.”

Jack bristled and frowned deeply. “ He did what now?”

“He pushed me. I nearly fell over, sir.”

Straightening, Jack brushed himself off and motioned at Rhys. “I hate that I’m saying this, Rhysie, but it’s probably best if you’re zippered up for what’s going to happen next. Someone’s going to get a reality check when it comes to mistreating my PA.”

Sucking in a defeated breath, Rhys did as he was told. He got up from the chair and went to walk out of the office but Jack was suddenly there in front of him, holding his hands up and chuckling.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Rhys took a step back in surprise before shrugging and pouting. “Home?”

“You can’t just walk out of here like that. I live for drama, kid. You shuffling out with your hands in your pockets is not what we’re going for here. No, I’m thinking more of…” Jack grabbed Rhys around the waist and kissed him so hard that it took Rhys’s breath away.

“I don’t call just anyone up to my office, babe. The Gorgon bar, seven o’clock. Be there or…” It was Jack’s turn to shrug. “Or don’t. But hell, kiddo. If you aren’t sitting in the booth I’m gonna book, with a throbbing boner waiting for me to arrive, I’ll honestly be more shocked than this Torgue guy’s gonna be when I sock him one in the face.” Jack jerked his thumb to the opening door.

“JACK, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL YOUR PA NOT TO LET ME IN?!”

Jack took a deep breath through his nostrils and closed his eyes, placing one finger up, suggesting Rhys wait for a moment. Face scrunching, Jack spun on his heel, smacking the huge Torgue president in the face with a  _ thwack.  _

“WHAT THE FUCK, JACK?!” the guy yelled, looming over them both. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ touch my PA again, Torgue. Do you understand me, you sack of shit? I’m doing business with  _ you,  _ remember? Son of a taint…” Jack rubbed the back of his head before turning back to Rhys. 

“Seven o’clock, sweetcheeks.” He leant in and placed a quick kiss at the top of Rhys’s jaw. His lips brushed Rhys’s ear. “Order the most expensive bottle of red at the table and get yourself off at least once before I see you again.” 

Rhys was left reeling as he walked out of the office. Meg, the PA, offered him a smile as he left. He walked into the elevator and leant against one of the gold-plated walls. He hadn’t breathed since Jack had punched Torgue. With a shuddering exhale, he gripped the bar of the elevator.

“ _ Oh my god.” _

*

“Yvette, I swear to god I’m not lying.”

“Mmmhmm,” she chuckled, pouring herself a coffee as Rhys sat atop the worksurface, wrists wringing. “I call bullshit. Jack just yelled at you over something in his office and now you’re giving me some BS spiel about him wanting to fuck you. Come off it.” 

Clenching his jaw for probably the fourth time during their conversation, he let out a grunt of annoyance and slid off the worksurface, scooping up his own coffee in the process. He was going to need as much stamina as he could manage for the night ahead, whatever Yvette might think. Smirking into the dark beverage, he left Yvette to see what was on the television whilst disappearing into his room to decide what to wear. Closing the door behind him, he was reminded that Jack had gotten the hots for him whilst he’d been in all black. He made the choice to go all black again, but this time chose to top it off with his smartest black blazer and black boots. He rolled the blazer up to his elbows and sorted his hair in the mirror. Smug, he leant back and took himself in. He looked. Damn.  _ Fine.  _ Applying some of his most expensive cologne, he let out a pleased huff and reentered the living area. Vaughn had reappeared from a late shift at work and had sprawled across Yvette on the couch. They were watching something on TV, but Rhys was too preoccupied to notice what it was. 

“So I’m going to go and have dinner with Handsome Jack now,” he announced into the abyss. The two waved him off, nonchalant. He pouted and folded his arms. “Are you seriously not going to believe me? He sought me out over the Helios communication system!” 

“Yeah, to whoop your ass,” Vaughn cackled, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Holy shit, you look great, where are you going?” 

Rhys whined in his throat and frowned, throwing up the middle finger before slamming the door behind him. 

*

Jack hadn’t been wrong about the boner situation. With the anticipation of Jack arriving to have  _ dinner  _ with him, he tucked himself as closely as he could to the table without it looking weird. He also did as Jack had asked and ordered a bottle of red wine, the most ostentatious on the menu, and sat there sipping at it whilst his leg jumped up and down nervously under the table. It was twenty past seven when he saw Jack enter the restaurant, cool and casual like he wasn’t in a rush to be anywhere. It wasn’t like  _ Rhys  _ had spent twenty minutes thinking that Jack might not arrive and about how awful it would be to be stood up by Handsome Jack. 

“Hey there, kitten,” Jack crooned, slipping in beside him and almost instantly grasping at him under the table. Rhys gasped loudly, causing a nearby table to all turn in his direction. He felt himself turn a deep shade of red and turned to Jack with annoyance. His expression quickly faded when he remembered that it was  _ Jack  _ who’d caught him off guard, not just any date. Jack merely laughed and ran his hand down Rhys’s thigh. 

“Sorry I’m late. Torgue went off on one about Maliwan’s new line and how I’d, y’know, punched him in the jaw. But hey!” Jack shrugged and clapped his hands together. “I’m here now! How do you find the wine, cupcake?” 

Rhys gulped and took another sip. Jack’s hand was literally on his balls and he was trying very,  _ very  _ hard to stop himself from buckling or moaning or something that he certainly shouldn’t be doing in such a posh place. 

“It’s very nice. Full bodied. Will go nicely with the - _ oh  _ \-  _ steak _ !” Rhys curled up inside himself as he  _ moaned  _ the word steak into the restaurant. Jack howled with laughter as Rhys grabbed the menu and held it up between them. “ _ Stop touching my dick!” _

Jack wiped a tear from his eye and finally stopped laughing. “Oh kiddo, as if that’ll happen. I just wanna see it so  _ bad _ . It feels big. Are you big? I bet you’re  _ big _ . Like, I could take you, for sure, but it’d be a challenge. An amazing challenge though…”

As realisation dawned on Rhys as to what Jack was referring to, he smacked Jack on the arm and hissed. He thought he might be airlocked, but Jack simply roared with laughter once again and leant into Rhys, pushing his shoulder with his own. 

*

They ordered dinner (surprisingly, Rhys decided  _ against _ the steak) and everything was shockingly civil. Once Jack had calmed down from his own joke, which once again reminded Rhys what a nerd Jack was, he began asking Rhys about himself. He actually showed  _ interest _ about getting to  _ know  _ him. He told Jack about Vaughn and Yvette and about how Vasquez was a monumental prick who shouldn’t be in his position.

“So who should take over from Vasquez?” Jack asked, taking a bite of his steak. “You?”

It was an innocent enough question, but Rhys snorted into his wine, spilling it onto the tablecloth and getting some up his nose. Jack cackled and grabbed a napkin, pulling Rhys towards him with the front of his shirt. He patted the napkin on Rhys which was actually sweet, before he shoved it hard against his nose and whooped with laughter. Rhys rolled his eyes and laughed too, because it was  _ funny  _ and holy shit, being out with Jack was actually really fun. 

“I don’t know, maybe? Vasquez and I raced for the position but he got it over me because he asslicked Henderson into oblivion.”

Jack sighed and leant on his hand, swirling his wine around his glass. “Asslicked? To get where he was in  _ Hyperion _ ?  _ No _ .” He touched his chest in disbelief and chuckled, swigging the wine and turning back to his steak. Since he’d dabbed Rhys’s face with a napkin, he’d ended up being even closer to Rhys in the booth; so much so, their elbows were touching with each use of their cutlery. “No but seriously, Henderson knows better. He should be employing based on skill, not on who says his hair looks good the most often. And I mean, that’s me gripping at straws for compliments on Henderson because he is  _ not  _ an attractive man.” Jack placed the back of his hand to the side of his mouth. “And he barely  _ has  _ any hair to start with.” 

Rhys cracked up at this, loving that he shared similar thoughts about Henderson with Handsome Jack. Jack’s leg nudged his under the table and Rhys felt a warmth blossom inside him.

He  _ really  _ liked Jack. Funnily enough, since their conversation had gotten underway, Jack hadn’t tried to come onto him once. He was genuinely interested in Rhys, it seemed, unless it was all just an impressive front all to get him into bed. It would be weird if it was, because it was quite obvious that Rhys didn’t need any sort of encouragement to get into bed with Jack. 

Rhys took a sip of wine and sighed, settling his shoulder against Jack’s and hoping,  _ praying  _ he wasn’t pushing his luck. Jack’s arm slid around his waist, pulling him closer. His mouth found Rhys’s ear. 

“How about we take this conversation to my place?” he suggested quietly, his hand now back on Rhys’s thigh like it had been a few hours prior. Rhys shuddered and smiled, closing his eyes. 

“I’d like that,” he murmured, turning his head. Jack leant in but they were interrupted by Jack’s ECHO blaring like a foghorn from somewhere beneath the table. Jack hissed and dove below, fishing it out and answering.

“Can I help you, Mortez?” he snapped, drumming his fingers on the table. “No, don’t give me that shit. We have Loaders.” Jack stood, the table shaking as he did so. “What do you mean they’re all gone?” Biting his lip, Jack glanced down at Rhys looking somewhat concerned. “I don’t care! No! Oh son of a- are you  _ kidding me _ ? I have to what now? You’re telling  _ me  _ what to do? Good! I hope not! I’ll be there as soon as I can, asswhipe.” Jack turned off the call and turned back to Rhys. “So apparently my soldiers don’t know how to do their jobs and have managed to fuck up a bandit camp raid down on Pandora. I need to go to the Military Division and sort this shitstorm out before I lose any more of my men.” He finger gunned Rhys with what appeared to be a sorrowful look in his eyes. “Don’t give up hope, kiddo. I  _ will  _ be getting my dick in that ass very soon.” With that, Jack bent down and placed a kiss on Rhys’s lips. “I always get what I want.”

As he left, Rhys slumped back into the seat and smiled. The smile turned to a frown when he realised Jack hadn’t paid the bill. He gasped and smacked his hands flat on the table in panic.

_ “Jack!” _ he yelped out into the restaurant, but Jack was already gone. Rhys was  _ screwed _ and very,  _ very  _ horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think you'd get sin THAT easily, did you? ;)


	5. Oh Will You Just FUCK OFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't written a chapter this long in a LONG time. I CAN'T STOP WRITING THIS DAMNED FIC HOLY SHIT 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY 
> 
> Ty to erinchu and therhackoning for their assistance with writing this chapter they are MY DARLINGS

It had taken a while for Rhys’s semi to settle down, but by the time it had he’d worked himself up into a panic over the bill.  Apparently a waiter had seen his distressed expression and had sauntered over, asking him what the matter was. When Rhys explained through gritted teeth that he simply didn’t have the cash, the waiter laughed and offered him a sympathetic smile. He explained that Jack had a tab and everything was on it per his request, so Rhys was free to go. Relief flooding through him, Rhys left the restaurant feeling both elated and deflated. He wondered where he and Jack would go from here.

Jack seemed to be a very impulsive individual and the more Rhys thought about it, the more he convinced himself that he might just one of the many that Jack was banging every day. Rolling his eyes and shaking the thought away, he pulled his blazer tighter around himself and entered the elevator that would take him to his apartment. As the doors closed, he propped himself against the wall, closing his eyes. He had no right to think he was special. Nevertheless, Handsome Jack was basically throwing himself at him so he couldn’t really complain. As he stood there humming to himself, his ECHO bleeped to indicate a new message. He pulled it out and grinned widely as he saw who it was from.

_‘Sorry cupcake, had 2 leave as v important situation 4 hyperion. Dinner was gr8, must do it again soon after i have my way with that ass of urs. Prep 4 daddy, hmm? U like daddy don’t u i think i remember from the texts? Lol but srsly u me 2morrow my office? 1pm? Bring pretzels pls and i might even suck u off. Haha. HJ xxxxx’_

Rhys couldn’t contain the small squeak that found it’s way out of his throat just as three executives stepped into the elevator. They eyed him with disdain but Rhys couldn’t care less. He clutched the ECHO with both hands, butterflies forming in his stomach.

*

What should have been ‘tomorrow’ turned into the next day and the day after that. According to Jack, what was happening on Pandora was taking longer than anticipated but he kept Rhys updated with texts. Frequent texts.

 _‘Hey kiddo what u wearin,’_ Jack had said at two in the afternoon on a Thursday. Rhys raised his eyebrow as he regarded the message and smirked as he typed back:

_‘My clothes? Because I’m at work?????????’_

The small ellipsis indicating an incoming message made Rhys bite his lip and glance out of his cubicle. Vasquez was standing at the end of the hallway with his arms folded, watching them all work. Rhys scooted back in hastily before Vasquez could spot him. By the time he settled back at his desk, a message had arrived.

_‘Rhysie that is so not the answer i woz lookn 4 babe. I am in my tent atm, go to the service closet outside programming and call me xxxxxxxx’_

Rhys narrowed his eyes. What the hell was Jack on about?

_‘What the fuck?’_

_‘Pls Rhysie just do it. I will b very happy and so will u i promise <3 xxxxxxx’ _There were an obscene amount of emojis that followed, ranging from aubergines to peaches to a finger pointing right and the ok hand emoji. Rhys placed his ECHO down and ran his hands through his hair. Jack was so confusing. Rhys sighed and reread the message before clocking on to what Jack’s emojis insinuated and he let out a bark of a laugh. His flesh hand flew to his mouth to prevent any more loud noises from escaping, but suddenly Vasquez was right behind him and breathing down his neck.

“Sorry, Rhys, but is this your lunch break? No. What are you even doing?”

He went to grab for Rhys’s ECHO and Rhys launched his hand out for it but was too late. Vasquez had got his fat fingers wrapped around it and speedily read what was on the screen.

“Oh so you’re texting on the clock? What was it Jack said to me? No fucking whilst on the clock? _Same applies to you_ , asshole. That includes sexting. Shit. Oh boy, he asked you to do what? Meet him in the janitor’s closet? Shit. Who the hell would be sexting you though?”

Rhys was trying his damndest to grab the ECHO back but Vasquez was strong and held him down with ease. Vasquez sneered down at him.

“Handsome Jack, if you _must_ know,” Rhys spat, smug. He smiled at Vasquez who, for a moment, appeared surprised. However, his ugly mouth soon twisted into a cruel grin and he clapped Rhys on the shoulder.

“Sure. Hey everyone!” Vasquez’s voice boomed across the office. “Rhys here seems to think that Handsome Jack is his boyfriend!”

“Not _boyfriend_ -” Rhys began but was quickly hushed by his boss’s flapping hand.

“Says that he’s been sexting him all morning. Shall we see?” Vasquez popped out a hip and pressed the call button. Rhys shrugged and sat back, folding his arms. He couldn’t really do anything about his situation now and he was in no way opposed to seeing Vasquez make himself look like a moron. The dial tone rang out across the office which was now silent. People were standing and smirking, obviously thinking that Rhys was an idiot.

“ _Hey Rhysie, you all ready for Daddy?”_

Rhys wanted to throw himself under a bus. Jack’s voice echoed out across the room and he wanted to curl into a ball and die, to be honest. Vasquez simply stood there, staring at the ECHO in shock.

“H-Handsome Jack?” he managed, bringing the ECHO up to his mouth with wide eyes. “Is that you?”

There was a moment of silence followed by shuffling from the end of the line. _“Who the fuck is this?”_

Fumbling with the device, Vasquez thrust it back into Rhys’s hands and backed slowly out of the cubicle, staring at Rhys. Rhys sighed and brought the ECHO to his own mouth.

“That was Vasquez. He saw my messages and didn’t believe that you were the one messaging me.”

From wherever he was, Jack snorted loudly and Rhys could almost see him rolling his eyes.

“Holy shit. Did he have me on loudspeaker? Am I still on loudspeaker. Rhys. Rhysie. Put me on loudspeaker.”

Rhys held out the device as Vasquez eyed it in horror. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights who desperately wanted to run, but curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him.

“Hokay, Handsome Jack here. Good afternoon, programming department. I hope you’re all working _super_ hard and getting your jobs done _super_ efficiently.” Jack chuckled down the mic. “Oh yeah, as if. You bunch of shitstains. _Anyway_ , this dude who calls you his boss and runs around reading other people’s messages needs to...ho, ha, hokay. I’m gonna just…” Jack went silent for a while, aside from his heavy breathing down the line. “Here’s how it’s gonna be. _Assquez_ is gonna march his fat ass back to his office and pack his goddamn shit. He’s a dick who tried to embarrass my Rhysie here and for that, he’s gonna have to face my wrath. You heard me, _Assquez_.” Once again, Jack cackled, seemingly at himself, before continuing. “Get your stuff. Rhys, babe, pack your shit too. Move it into that prick’s office. Okay, pumpkin? Aw, look at you moving on up. Gotta love it. Anyway, a bandit horde has attacked the camp just now so I gotta go sweetcheeks. I’ll catch you later!”

The line went dead. Everyone in the office was stock still, staring at Rhys like he was on freaking fire or something. Rhys merely sank back into his chair, watching Vasquez catch his breath and clutch his chest.

“You fucking little shit,” he growled suddenly, stalking into the cubicle and grabbing Rhys by the scruff of his neck. He yanked him to his feet and brought them nose to nose. “You think that you can use some kid with a voice modulator to kick me out of my office?” He threw Rhys down, causing him to land so hard on his chair that it tipped and he landed with a _smack_ on the floor.  “Think again, dickface. I’m not going _anywhere._ ”

A couple of people in the cubicles opposite him were laughing into their papers and that was when the whispering began. No one believed that it had truly been Handsome Jack on the ECHO. As Rhys picked himself up off of the ground, he brushed himself down and smiled to himself. Oh they’d learn it had been Jack alright. He knew deep down that Jack would make sure of that.

*

Rhys sat in the cafeteria, his super sweet lemonade in hand. Vaughn always reprimanded him for how much sugar he dumped in the stuff but had he ever paid any attention to that? No. Rhys liked sugar. That was that. He slurped it up through a straw, head in his hand. Vaughn was chattering on about something or another but all Rhys could think about was how Jack had stood up for him and how Vasquez was gonna have fun when Jack got back to Helios. He laughed to himself as he thought about Jack bringing Vasquez down to size again and possibly airlocking him. However, he jumped slightly when a hand with a vice grip latched onto his wrist.

“Shit Rhys, that wasn’t fucking funny,” Vaughn hissed, frowning immensely. Rhys shook himself back to reality and raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“Yvette’s micro rakk just freaking died dude. You don’t laugh at that shit.”

Rhys almost bust a gut at this but he sucked it in and pulled a face to hide his laughter. “I’m sorry, her micro rakk died? Shit. That’s...that’s goddamn awful.” He turned to Yvette, who he hadn’t noticed was red in the face and blotchy. He’d always hated that fucking creature. He placed a hand on hers and patted it. “I...When’s the funeral?”

He couldn’t keep it together any longer. He burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry, oh my god. I…” He waved his hands to calm himself down but it wasn’t working. “I’m sorry I was just thinking about something funny and then...the way Vaughn...and Vasquez earlier? I just…” He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath. “I’m a terrible friend. I’m sorry.”

The events of the day had all come crashing down on him at once and he _knew_ he was being an asshole. He sighed and looked up, wiping his eyes. Yvette’s shoulders were bobbing up and down and he gasped, hating everything about himself in that moment. Throwing himself up from his seat, he darted around the table and collected Yvette in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’m sorry that Brian died. I promise I will go and buy you the biggest slab of cake from the food court. What do you want, hmm? _Chocolate?_ ” He rubbed her arm and bit his lip.  She sniffled.

He was an asshole.

*

A week dragged by, Vasquez a nightmare and Jack remaining on Pandora. Rhys received consistent messages from him asking him how his butt was and if he was ready for Jack’s dick because Jack sure was ready for his. These messages brightened Rhys’s dark days in the office, as Vasquez had piled on the workload as a “punishment” for embarrassing him in front of the office. The phone call had been the talk of the department and Rhys was being regarded as a ‘liar’ and an ‘attention seeker’. He hadn’t told Jack about the situation because he felt it was something he should discuss with him face to face, if at all. Maybe what Jack had said had been a passing thought and he wouldn’t care that nothing had changed - that Rhys wasn’t the boss now.

Every time Rhys got a new message, he squeaked and brought his ECHO to his chest to hug it before hastily typing back a reply. Handsome _Jack_ was _texting him all the damn time._ He hadn’t put any posts up about the whole situation on the forums because he feared that it might somehow come back to haunt him if he did. Instead, he kept it to himself and buzzed with joy. Exiting the programming department, excited about lunch, Rhys almost skipped down the halls. He’d gotten another message from Jack that morning.

‘ _Hey kitten i am arriving back on Helios 2day hows about u n me find a moment 2 make up 4 lost time?’_

Rhys certainly wasn’t over what a nerd Jack was. He didn’t think he’d ever be. His texts were like that of a forty year old uncle.

The message had arrived whilst Rhys had been in a meeting with Vasquez and he hadn’t had a chance to reply before lunch. He’d swiftly exited the office to pull out his ECHO as he made a beeline for the cafeteria.

_‘Hey Jack! I’m so glad you’re back safe. Can’t wait to “make up for lost time” hehe ;) xx’_

Rhys had been about to press send when he suddenly felt the ground disappear from beneath his feet as he was pulled into a pokey janitor’s closet. When the door slammed shut, he blinked into the darkness, not breathing.

_Who the fuck-_

“Heyyyy kiddo,” came a wonderfully familiar voice. The light flickered on, dull and orange, and there stood Jack looking as though he’d come back from a spa break, not a vengeful trip to Pandora.

“Jack?!” Rhys gasped in shock, blinking to adjust his eyes. The man cut a foreboding figure, particularly in the light of the closet. _The closet_ , Rhys thought to himself, mind drifting back to their previous correspondence.

“The one and only,” the man chuckled, hands on his hips. “Now, that’s no way to greet me after the week and a half we’ve had, is it kitten?” Jack’s arms slid around Rhys’s waist and he tugged him close, grinning. Rhys wasted no time in accepting the invitation, throwing his arms around the CEO’s neck and kissing him. Jack stumbled back into a couple of buckets and mops which tumbled everywhere, but he didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled eventually, but not before teasing Rhys’s lower lip between his teeth.

“Someone’s _missed_ me,” he laughed quietly, fingers slipping into the waistband of Rhys’s pants, making him gasp.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Rhys hummed, smiling like an idiot. This was ridiculous. Jack had sought him out...pulled him into a _closet_ ...just to _have at him_? If Rhys didn’t have his level of self-control, he would have come in his pants already.

Jack sighed happily and turned them around, pressing Rhys up against the wall. It took them straight back to where they had been a week before, when their lips had met for the first time. Grabbing his lapels, Jack sucked hungry, open-mouthed kisses against Rhys’s neck.

“Funnily enough, I missed you too, pumpkin. I missed out on your sweet ass. It’s been killing me all week.”

Giggling, Rhys pulled at Jack until he got the idea and hoisted him up, legs locked around his waist. Rhys loved how strong Jack was and how he lifted him with such ease. He couldn’t wait to see what Jack was like in the bedroom. And Jack _knew_ that - he’d known all along from those wonderful text messages that had gotten Rhys to where he was today. Jack dragged his teeth along Rhys’s neck, sending shivers up his spine and straight to his dick. He whined, rolling his hips which drew a ragged breath out of the older man. He grinned, thinking that maybe he had Jack wrapped around his little finger just a tad, but all of a sudden he was brought away from the wall and thrown into a pile of sheets and old red and black drapes. He landed with a thump but it was soft so he didn’t mind and Jack was there, climbing on top of him and cupping him through his pants. Allowing a small, subtle moan to pass his lips, Rhys grabbed at Jack’s face and pulled him into another kiss, deep and long this time. Jack seemed into it for a while, but he froze above him and Rhys pulled away, confused.

Jack gazed down at him with narrowed eyes, as though searching his face for something. This lasted about thirty seconds before Jack resumed the kiss, hotter and heavier this time. His hands found Rhys’s zipper and he yanked it down along with his pants.

“I’ve been thinking about this all goddamn week, kiddo,” Jack hissed, spinning Rhys around so that he was on his hands and knees. Jack’s hand traced the curvature of his ass and he could almost hear the grin in Jack’s voice as he spoke. “These are some fucked up underpants, Rhys.”

In retrospect, Rhys should have thought about the underpants, particularly after the message he’d received that morning. They were bright yellow - luminescent in fact. He blushed and cringed, scrunching his eyes.

“I knew you liked yellow?” he offered weakly and Jack laughed, smacking his ass. He felt fingertips creep under the waistline on his underpants but just as he felt Jack begin to tug at them, the door to the closet flew open. Both men’s heads snapped to the person in the doorway and there stood the janitor, jaw hanging open and eyeballs popping.

“Handsome Jack, sir!” he yelped, saluting. Rhys heard Jack sigh and felt him move to stand. He quickly pulled up his pants and zipped himself up, watching Jack descend upon the cleaner.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” the CEO snapped, squaring up to the guy who was quite obviously pissing his pants. “I wait a week and a half to fuck this pretty thing and now _you_ ? Get in my _way_? Get the fuck off my space station, you ruined my fun!” Jack gestured back into the closet, pointing at Rhys. With cheeks the deepest shade of red, Rhys stepped out of the darkness. The guys surely didn’t have to lose his job over this? Biting his lip, he laid a hand on Jack’s arm.

“Jack, he doesn’t deserve to lose his job for finding us, surely? He’s just an old guy who’s probably struggling to keep his head above the water. Why don’t you...uh…” As Rhys spoke more he began to realise that he was telling Handsome _Jack_ what to do. His boss. No, his _CEO._ “Why do you and I just go and get a coffee? Hmm?”

There was a vein pulsing in Jack’s forehead, just above the edge of his mask. His eyes were wild and large, boring into Rhys. It reminded Rhys of just who he was dealing with. Of who had just been _kissing_ him. They remained this way for a few moments before Jack shook himself and side-eyed the janitor.

“Get out of my sight before I fucking _annihilate you,_ ” he snarled, spinning on the spot and thrusting his body forward in what appeared to be a fear tactic. Jack folded his arms and turned back to Rhys as the guy rushed off, thanking Rhys as he went. Rhys took a step back and chewed his lip.

“Sorry, it wasn’t my place to-”

Jack placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“No...shh.” He seemed to be lost in thought again. After a moment, his face changed and he looked somewhat disheartened. “Fuck my life, I can’t fuck you in here now…”

Reaching up, Rhys moved Jack’s finger from his mouth and smirked. “I know just the place we _can_ ,” he muttered, pulling Jack in for another kiss.

*

“Hey, you in? The door was unlocked?” Vaughn called out into the apartment, placing his keys on the table in the entrance hall. He turned around to look into the living room and spied Rhys on the couch, straddling-

“What the _fucking shit,_ ” he blurted, dropping his latte on the floor. “Handsome Jack?”

Handsome Jack - _Handsome Jack_ _holy shit_ \- groaned and slumped against the back of the chair. Rhys was hiding his face in his hands and whined loudly.

 _“Vaughn you’re supposed to be at work_ ,” he blubbed before dropping his head down to bury it into _HANDSOME JACK WHAT THE FUCK_ ’s shoulder.

“I...I had to...get my wallet...to buy the new Bunkers and Badasses...today...but I...I can...I can _leave_ it...I can... _hoooooo_ my _god_ you weren’t freaking _lying_?!”

“ _No_ , Vaughn,” came Rhys’s voice, soft but with meaning, muffled by Handsome Jack’s arm. Handsome Jack was pinching the bridge of his nose very hard.

“Please tell me you like this guy or I will actually airlock him right this second.”

Heart stopping, Vaughn backed away slowly towards the door. “ _Pleasedon’tdothat_ ,” he managed, hand reaching back to grasp for his keys as he continued to stare at _Handsome Jack...Handsome Jack was on his couch trying to bone his best friend. What.the.fuck._


	6. Maybe I Wanna Watch Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been suuuuuuuuuper busy with work but guess what! I found out my year group (grade) that I'm teaching next year so that's awesome :D I'm actually just going up to the next year group so I'm going up with my kiddies! Hooray! :D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D xxxx

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Jack glared up at the babbling accountant with as much anger and show of irritation as he could muster.

“So what I’m saying is sir, is that someone is siphoning money out of the corporate accounts. We’ve been trying to get a handle on the situation but now that this very large sum of money has gone missing, we felt it best to make you aware of the issue.”

The man spoke so fast and nervously that it was hard to catch every word, but Jack managed. Slowly, his fingers gripped the side of his desk with so much force that there was an audible crack, which made the accountant jump.

“Holy shit, you know what? I really didn’t need this today.”

The man coughed, shuffling his feet. “Of course, sir. I can imagine this is beyond frustrating but it was imperative that you knew. It’s a lot of money.”  
Rolling his eyes, Jack groaned and stared at the ceiling. The previous day, he and that sweet piece Rhys had been about to go at it and the damned _short-ass_ friend of his had burst in and ruined the entire thing. Jack was horny as hell and on edge and this kind of bullcrap was so far down on his wishlist. Both he and Rhys had agreed to meet up at Jack’s place that evening so that they could do their thing... _uninterrupted._

 

Now, of course, Handsome Jack’s libido could be attended to by anyone he pleased, but for some reason he was stuck on Rhys being the next one to ride his dick. Once that little expedition was over, Jack could go back to fucking whomever and whatever he wanted. However, as he sat listening to the account rant on and on about the missing money, he could only imagine _Rhys’s_ mouth all over his and only _Rhys’s_ hands sliding under his shirt. Shaking the thoughts away, Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. The plans he and Rhys had made would clearly have to wait until he found the scumbag who was stealing from him.

“Okay, okay!” he barked, silencing the man who had been talking non-stop for five minutes. “I’ll look into it. Ah, for fuck’s sake…” Jack squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose, wishing that he could transport himself to some hot desert oasis where he and Rhys could go at it all day under the hot blazing sun with no interruptions. “Just give me the details and I’ll look into it.”

 

The accountant hastily sent him over the data before confirming that Jack would be down in the accounting department in a few hours to present his findings. Jack sighed and nodded, burying his head in his hands as the man dashed off, probably relieved to have not been killed by just being in Jack’s presence. Groaning again, this time louder and with more passion, Jack grabbed his ECHO device.

_“Hey pumpkin, send me dick pic xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx”_

Jack cackled to himself and settled back. A few moments of humour and a handjob before breaking the news to Rhys were worth it. He also needed to relieve some stress. It took a couple of minutes for Rhys to respond, and Jack sat with bated breath watching the little ellipsis bounce up and down, but when he did reply Jack huffed and muttered to himself. Rhys had sent him a picture of _him_ . Of Handsome _Jack_. It took Jack a moment to register what he was seeing; it was an old candid of him leaving a press conference - not even a good photograph. He rolled his eyes.

*

Vasquez was being intolerable. He had given Rhys a ton of work to do and he knew, he just _knew_ that he would have to cancel his evening with Jack but he was in deep denial. Even surrounded by paperwork that towered above his head, he sat there typing away, determined to trudge through. He planned to text Jack at lunchtime to tell him the bad news. Sighing, he pushed his chair away from his desk and stretched, yawning in the process. As he did so, his ECHO device bleeped. Rhys rolled the chair forward and picked it up, smirking when he saw it was from Jack.

 _Handsome Jack is messaging me again_ , he thought to himself and chewed his lip, grinning.

_“Hey pumpkin, send me dick pic xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx”_

Rhys frowned. He glanced at his watch. He swiftly searched images of Jack online, chose the least pretty one (which was hard) and messaged it straight to Jack, giggling to himself. Jack wouldn’t kill him for that, surely?

Jack took a while to respond. When he did, the message was filled with crying emojis and broken hearts which had Rhys snorting with laughter as quietly as he could, not wanting Vasquez to come back and read his messages out to the world again.

_“Rhysie y do u hurt me so. That’s rly mean actually. No Jack dick 4 u now, naughty boy. He he xxxxx’_

Sighing, Rhys smiled, and tapped his response.

_“It’s eleven in the morning, Jack. What exactly do you think I'm doing to be able to take a dick pic???”_

Jack’s reply came almost instantly.

_“Sittin in some dark corner, tossin one out thinkin of lil old me probs lol. no but srsly pls send me a dick pic i am in dire need. Rhys pls.”_

_“No, Jack. I’m at work. So are you??? Get back to doing your job ;)”_

_“My job is of the hand sort right now if you give me that dick pic I asked 4….”_

_“I’m at work. There is no privacy here. I cannot snap you a shot of my dick.”_

_“....Ain’t privacy what restroom stalls r 4? ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)”_

Very quickly, a heat spread across the back of Rhys’s neck. He chewed his lip again, this time harder and with less of a smile. He stood, stooping, glancing over to the restrooms. There didn’t seem to be anyone around.

“ _I’ll send you a pic but not a dick pic. I can’t...I can’t do that in a bathroom stall...it’ll look ugly as shit in there. But I can snap you as indecent a pic as I can get away with in the light by the mirrors ;) x”_

Standing up from his seat, Rhys smiled to himself and blushed deeply as he crossed the room into the bathrooms. Quickly closing the door behind him, he checked to see if anyone was around. Safe under the assumption that he had a few minutes to himself (this was an assumption based on hope more than anything), he tugged his shirt out of his pants and pulled it up, revealing his somewhat decently toned stomach that he’d been working hard on for a year and a half. Ever since Vaughn had gotten into fitness, he’d dragged Rhys along with him too.

 

He let his mouth fall open ever so slightly and held the device above his head, snapping the shot. He hurriedly pulled the device back to himself, shoved his shirt into his pants and threw himself into a stall, slamming the door shut. Breathing heavily, he closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, cropping the photo so that the top of the picture was just his nose and mouth. After adding a filter and editing the lighting, he sighed with relief and sent it to Jack with a grin.

_“Holy shit cupcake now i really wanna fuck u…”_

Rhys felt heat pool in his cheeks and in his pants. _“That sounds awesome but I’ve got a bit of a problem.”_

“... _Me 2. Wots urs?”_

“ _Work._ _Assquez has got me doing a shit ton of paperwork. This totally isn’t what I signed up for when I went for this job.”_

_“Fml kiddo sounds crappy as hell. Maybe assquez (lol) needs another talking 2 from urs truly. I also have shit to deal with so looks like 2nite will have 2 wait. Again.”_

The door to the restrooms opened, making Rhys jump and almost drop his ECHO on the floor. He coughed and frowned down at the screen.

_“You could get laid by any singular person on this space station. You don’t have to wait for me, you know.”_

Rhys waited apprehensively for the ellipsis but it didn’t come. He waited for two minutes and in the end he had to assume that he’d either said the wrong thing or that Jack had become too busy to reply. With a sigh, he flushed the toilet and exited the stall, washing his hands and returning to his desk. Vasquez was doing the rounds, checking on each employee, so he thrust himself forward and grabbed at the last piece of paperwork he had been working on. When his ECHO finally bleeped, he gazed down at it and smiled wide.

_“Oh but I do, pumpkin. I rly do.”_

*

It turned out that the money problem extended far further than Jack had anticipated. The “large” sum of money was in the hundreds of billions and at the rate that this person or people were stealing, Hyperion would be bankrupt in less than five years. It was a serious, serious issue and throughout the day he slowly began to realise that this was what he would have to dedicate his life to for a while. With a sigh, he scooped up his paperwork and shoved it under his arm to take down to accounting. Leaning, he pressed the intercom button.

“Meg, my girl, I’m heading down to accounting in about two minutes so could you be a doll and make me a coffee to take with me? Extra sugar.”

“...Extra?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Did I freaking stutter? Meg, don’t make my day more shit that it already is. Can you just do that for me?”

“Of course, sir.”

Deciding that he needed to stretch after sitting hunched for so long, Jack dropped the paperwork back onto his desk and leant back, interlocking his fingers and pushing his arms out in front of him. His thoughts drifted to that damned kid, as they often did these days. He found himself smiling at the thought that at the end of all this crap, at least he had Rhys to look forward to.

*

Jack reluctantly had to put off six arranged evenings with Rhys. Weeks dragged by and he didn’t get to see anyone but Meg, Angel, Tim and himself in the goddamn mirror. He was absolutely exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open as Tim paced in front of his desk.

“You look like shit,” he said, folding his arms and frowning. Jack chuckled and waved his arm nonchalantly.

“Hence why I have _you_ , Timmy. You are the fresh face that the people need to see. Not...whatever _this is._ ” He motioned to his own face and lowered his head slowly towards the desk, enjoying the feel of the cool surface against his forehead.

Tim stopped pacing. “You’re working yourself into the ground.”

“The freaking company will be in the ground if we don’t find out who’s stealing the money. We’ll be poorer than Torgue in a year and I. Can’t. Have. That.” His forehead remained on the desk but he punctuated his words by prodding his finger against the surface. “The entirety of accounting is focusing on this and we haven’t got any new leads in days and the money is still disappearing. You see why I can’t afford to sleep?”

Huffing, Tim stomped over to the desk and crouched down beside Jack. “Go home. You said there’s been no new leads in days so just take a moment for yourself and sleep. You’ve airlocked way more people this week than necessary because you’re _grumpy._ ”

“Pssssht I wouldn’t airlock people because I’m grumpy, asshole. I airlock people who can’t do their damned jobs.”  
“...You airlocked a guy because he was in the restroom stall when you wanted to use it in the Hub of Heroism.”

Pouting, Jack turned his head and stared at Tim. “Shut up.”

“Go _home_.”

“FINE.” Jack shoved his chair back and stood, but instantly regretted the decision. “Woah, headrush,” he exclaimed, swaying, and had to be caught by Tim who groaned and hissed.

“You’re a piece of work, _sir_.”

“Heh,” was all Jack responded with. He grabbed his laptop from a drawer and bounded out of Tim’s reach. The doppelganger reached out to take it from him but Jack, forever a child, sprang away and poked out his tongue. “Can’t stop me from taking my laptop home. Maybe I wanna watch _porn_. You don’t know my life.”

Tim threw his hands up in despair. “Fine. _Fine._ But just promise me you’ll get some sleep.”

“Some,” Jack replied, blowing him a kiss as he left the office.

 

When he was finally behind the elevator’s closed doors, he whipped out his ECHO and held it above his head, snapping a selfie. He grimaced when he realised how crap he looked so deleted it and tried again, finding another angle. Nothing seemed to be working so he gave up and used the last one he’d taken. He messaged it to Rhys with a smirk, along with the caption ‘Daddy’s finally going home.” He and Rhys had been messaging constantly for weeks and Jack was now beyond desperate to see him. He’d basically divulged most of his life to the damned kid over their chat and so had Rhys. For some unknown reason, Jack just wanted to spend _time_ with him.

 

Gross.

 

Jack hadn’t seen the penthouse in two days. He’d slept in his office for a night and despite the couch being the most expensive money could buy, it wasn’t his bed. As he unlocked the door and entered, suddenly working on his laptop didn’t seem like such a great idea. His stomach rumbled and his eyelids were heavy and it hit him just how _done_ he was. Throwing the keys onto the worksurface in the kitchen, he proceeded to rummage about in the fridge for something, _anything_ to eat. He ended up pulling out a jar of peanut butter and sliding to the floor, unscrewing it and shoving his finger in. He assumed he looked like a state of a human being but at that moment he couldn’t care less. Reaching behind himself, he opened a cupboard and yanked out a bag of chips too. He let out a groan, glad that Angel wasn’t here to see him like this. She had decided to take a trip to Eden Six to visit her friends and boy was Jack happy she’d made that decision.

 

He jumped a little when the doorbell rang, wondering who in the hell would be calling on him at half eleven at night. Wiping off the crumbs from around his mouth, he clambered to his feet and crossed the room, cracking the door open slightly. When he saw who it was, his heart swelled and a huge grin broke out on his face. In fact, though Jack would never admit it, tears of joy even prickled the corners of his eyes.

_“Rhysie.”_


	7. I'm Not Crying I Just Love Takeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, loves. The end of term at school is suuuuper busy and exhausting so I'm trying to write when I can, both when I have the time and the mental determination. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Shit Jack, when was the last time you ate,” was all Rhys said as he barged past, the delicious scent of takeout in his wake. The boy was clad in dark blue jeans and a maroon cardigan, topped with the cutest navy beanie Jack had ever seen. Probably because it was on Rhys, of all people. Unable to find any words to say in response, Jack simply closed the door behind him and followed the kid through into the penthouse. Rhys looked right and left, seemingly trying to find something. He clearly found what he was looking for when he entered the kitchen, placing a large white bag on the countertop. He then began unloading the bag as he nattered on. Jack watched him as he placed box after box on the surface.

“That picture you sent me was ridiculous. _You’re_ ridiculous. You look like a _skeleton_. I won’t have that. Nope. I got you a few different things because I didn’t know what you liked but I assumed you like spice? I don’t know. Maybe you don’t.” Rhys shrugged and turned around.

Jack remained in the doorway, jaw hanging agape. No one had ever just _strolled_ into his penthouse, let alone made themselves at home like this. Nevertheless, here Rhys was, now opening cupboards and finally finding some plates which must have been what he was searching for the entire time Jack was staring. The younger man emptied some rice onto one plate and then added something that smelled incredible on top before grabbing a fork from the open dishwasher and handing it all to Jack.

Jack didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- move. He stared down at the plate in his hands and then glanced back up at Rhys. Looking ultimately frustrated, Rhys rolled his eyes and sighed, snatching back the fork and loading it with food. He brought it up to Jack’s lips, eyes telling Jack that he’d better open up so he did and allowed Rhys to pop the food into his mouth. It tasted amazing; better than anything Jack had eaten in weeks because he was just so _hungry._ He blinked hard and finally caught up with what was actually happening.

“You...you brought me takeout?”

Rhys merely smiled and nodded as he went back to his own plate and made up his meal.

“Every photo you’ve sent me over the last few weeks has just let me see how bad this issue of yours is. _Whatever_ it is. You’ve looked worse every damned selfie. I couldn’t just sit by and let you kill yourself with work. You need to _eat._ ”

Taking Jack by the hand, he led him out of the kitchen and into the living room. There, he sat Jack down and snuggled in beside him, chowing down on his food as though he _belonged_ there. Jack eyed him as he brought another forkful to his mouth, feeling more and more alive with every bite he took.

“You didn’t have to do this, Rhys,” he muttered eventually, placing the fork on the plate and closing his eyes because they simply wouldn’t stay open any longer. He heard Rhys sigh.

“You don’t have to keep messaging me every moment of the day but yet...you do. I have no idea why _you’re_ so interested in _me_ but yet...you _are_ . And talking all these weeks the way we have...on the messenger I mean...I’ve felt that maybe you need someone there. Someone to talk to and have around…Someone to _care_ about and who cares about you.” Rhys stopped. Swallowed hard. “This has gone further than you anticipated, hasn’t it?”

Jack cracked an eye open. Rhys was playing with his food now and he wouldn’t meet Jack’s gaze. The CEO remained quiet for a while but apparently he stayed silent too long because Rhys stood, placing the plate down on the coffee table with a clatter.

“I’ve said too much. I’ll go. _Shit_ .” Jack grabbed his hand as he turned away. He pulled him back as he placed his own plate on the table. Rhys fell into his lap with an _oof_ and wide, glassy eyes that were filled with something akin to fear and sadness. He blinked, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as he gazed into Jack’s eyes. As Jack leant closer, Rhys’s eyelids drooped to almost a close and his breathing sped up. He swallowed hard; Jack _heard_ it. There was a tightness and a heat in Jack’s chest that he couldn’t explain.

“It’s gone a lot further than I anticipated,” Jack replied in barely a whisper before catching Rhys’s lips with his own. Rhys smiled against his mouth, kissing him hard. Jack grinned right back, biting down on Rhys’s lip and pulling him close. It was the most human contact Jack had received in weeks and boy was he glad that it was Rhys he was touching. He had been dreaming about this moment. About seeing Rhys again. Why he had dreamed about this, he couldn’t say. Maybe it was all those things that Rhys had said about caring and talking and...No, Jack wasn’t that kind of guy. He didn’t need-

He wasn’t-

Rhys whimpered against his lips which did something to Jack’s chest.

 

_Shit._

*

It wasn’t long after they broke apart that Jack’s eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Rhys managed to hoist him up and get slurred directions to his bedroom. The place Jack lived was immense and Rhys was reminded yet again that Handsome _Jack_ liked him and that he was in _Handsome Jack’s_ penthouse. However, over the past few weeks their coercing had almost become...well... _normal_. At the rate that he and Jack had been messaging, it was clear that this was more to Jack than just a fling. They talked like old friends on the ECHO messenger app; like they’d known each other for years.

Jack grunted as they reached a particular door and Rhys pushed it open with his foot, gasping at the vastness of the room as he entered. A huge window spread from ceiling to floor on the far side, opening out onto Pandora. A bed big enough for ten people was behind the door, which Rhys sat Jack down on to begin undoing his shirt buttons. He slid his hands up Jack’s chest before hooking one button undone.

“Heh, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Jack murmured sleepily, winking stupidly as his head was lolling. Rhys tutted and smirked, finally sliding the shirt down over Jack’s broad shoulders. He slid the shirt down Jack’s arms and the CEO shuddered, smiling. “You’re somethin’ special, kiddo.”

“I know,” Rhys whispered with a grin, sliding Jack’s belt out from the loops. He tugged his boss’s pants down which left the man in only his boxer shorts and socks. Jack yawned and laid back on the bed, legs hanging over the edge and body on full display for Rhys to behold. The programmer swallowed and felt his breathing pick up, wanting desperately to kiss Jack awake and do unspeakable things to him because the way he looked right now was beyond hot. Want pooled in Rhys’s pants; he wanted to touch Jack with every fiber of his being but he knew it just wasn’t fair on the older man. That _wasn’t_ why Rhys had come here. The man was beyond exhausted and clearly unable to stay awake; it was very uncharacteristic of Jack not to be a hundred percent in the moment so it certainly wasn’t’ the right time for Rhys to be throwing himself at him like a horny asshole.

Pulling Jack into sitting position again, Rhys tugged down the bed sheets and tucked Jack inside. He left a quick kiss on the man’s lips and went to leave but found a large hand gripping tightly to his own.

“Stay,” Jack muttered, eyes closed. Rhys wasn’t even sure if he was awake.  
“Jack, I-”

Jack’s eyes flew open for a millisecond before they drifted closed once again. In the time that they were open, the message conveyed was essentially, ‘I swear, if you say no…’ so Rhys did just as he was asked. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed, feeling Jack’s immense heat and soft sheets against his body. Jack groaned as he turned, using his hands to force Rhys to turn over too. After Rhys had complied, Jack scooted across the bed and pressed himself flush against Rhys’s back, burying his mouth into Rhys’s hair.

“Thanks for tonight, babe.” With a kiss to the back of his head, Jack promptly fell fast asleep, snoring softly. Rhys couldn’t hide his contentment as he sighed happily and shuffled his butt right back into Jack.

 

 _How_ was this his life.

*

Rhys woke up when something shifted beneath him. He almost yelped aloud in panic before he remembered just where he was. His sharp inhale of breath obviously stirred Jack, because the older man grunted and blinked slowly.

“Well hello there beautiful,” he said, voice thick with sleep. “Fancy seeing you here.”

It took Rhys a few moments to realise that his head was laying on Jack’s chest and Jack’s arm was flung around him, holding him gently. Memories of the previous night rushing back to him. By the time he turned his head to face Jack - who now looked surprisingly well-rested in comparison to how he’d looked the night before - Rhys had a huge grin on his face. Jack smiled back widely, winking.

“Hey kitten.”

“Hey.”

Clambering up a little, Rhys pressed his lips lightly against Jack’s. He hadn’t been able to brush his teeth the previous night so he kept it chaste and slipped out from under the sheets. “I’m going to go and make us some breakfast.”

At this, Jack pushed himself into a sitting position and folded his arms, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh you are? And what makes you think that you can simply traipse about my penthouse - _Handsome Jack’s_ penthouse - as you please, hmm?”

Rhys stiffened for a moment. Maybe he _was_ overstepping the boundaries. But yet, as he looked over Jack’s face, the man’s neutral expression transformed into a wicked smirk and Rhys smirked right back in return, holding up his little finger as he walked towards the door.

“Because I have you wrapped around my little finger,” he replied, turning the handle. _“Sir._ ”

*

A little less than ten minutes later, Rhys heard a slump at the breakfast bar behind him. He chuckled and flipped the pancake mix that was bubbling slightly in the pan before him.

“That smells amazing, kiddo,” Jack announced around a yawn. Rhys glanced over his shoulder. The CEO was wrapped up in a dressing gown, similar to the one that Rhys had stolen on the way out. How many did one man need? However, Jack’s was loose at the front, revealing his chest. This threw Rhys and he gulped, cheeks burning as he focused back in on the pancakes. “I can’t believe you let me sleep in.” His voice sounded muffled, so with another glance Rhys saw that he had buried his face in his hands.

“Hey now, it’s not my fault you didn’t set an alarm for yourself.” Rhys slid the pancake onto a plate. “ _You’re_ supposed to be the big boss man.”

It was quiet for a moment, which concerned Rhys because Handsome Jack liked to fill every moment with himself in some way or another. Rhys turned and yelped as Jack closed in on him, no longer seated at the breakfast bar. He crowded Rhys against the counter, caging him in with his large arms.

“Wrapped around your finger, eh? Is that what you think?” His face was centimetres from Rhys’s and Rhys just knew he would smell Rhys’s rancid morning breath. Surprisingly, Jack’s didn’t smell that bad, but to save the two of them from embarrassment, Rhys felt behind him for the pancake and snatched it up, swiftly taking a bite and shoving the rest into Jack’s hand.

“Am I wrong?” he quipped through his mouthful, prodding Jack on the chest. Jack stared at him with wide eyes, occasionally looking down at the whole pancake in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he slowly brought it to his mouth, taking a bite. He moaned with pleasure at the taste and swallowed quickly to bring his lips to Rhys’s, smothering him in a kiss. He dropped the pancake back onto the plate and swept Rhys up into his arms, squeezing him softly. Rhys melted into his hold, throwing his arms around Jack’s neck and swiping his tongue across Jack’s lower lip. The older man shivered and hoisted him up, placing him on the counter and running his hands down his thighs, making Rhys shudder and suck in a breath.

“I have to go to work,” Jack whispered tightly against his lips. He sighed and kissed Rhys one more time before stepping back to catch his breath. “However much I wish this could finally continue...I have to go. The fucker who’s stealing money from me is gonna get caught out today. I can just _feel_ it.”

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s stealing? From the company?” He leant over from his position atop the counter and flicked on the coffee maker. “How much?”

Jack nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s...it’s a lot. More than I can handle, let’s say. I’m on the brink of a freaking breakdown because I could lose the goddamn _company_ if I don’t catch this fucker.” The CEO stomped back around to the stool on the other side of the breakfast bar and buried his face in his hands once again.

Rhys patted his finger against his lip and cocked his head to one side. “I could help?”

Jack dragged his hands down his face as he looked up. His hands remained on his cheeks, pulling his skin downwards.

“Oh _really_?”

“Yeah,” Rhys replied, shrugging. He tapped the corner of his eye and smiled. “This ECHO eye can come in super handy. It’s connected up to the ECHO net and can do analysis super fast. You just explain what you’re looking for and I’ll get it to sort the data. Can’t promise a miracle cure but I’m the only one of the station that has one of these.” He shrugged again. “Had it installed in a cybernetics trial after an accident I had when I first got here. Whatcha think?”

The older man was silent for a while. He seemed to be thinking hard, his face screwing up on occasion. Rhys rolled his eyes and turned back to the cooker, quickly flicking it off so he didn’t burn the place down.

“I guess it’s worth a shot,” Jack eventually announced, standing.

*

Jack insisted that Rhys sit in his lap whilst he used his ECHO eye. Rhys didn’t complain or even question the matter; he simply allowed Jack to guide him over to a large, old armchair in the living room and grasp him by the waist, pulling him on top of him. Rhys smiled as he snuggled down, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair and flinging his flesh arm around Jack’s neck.

“Now, give me the details. Tell me the exact amount that’s gone missing and the dates of the transactions. I should be able to access the accounting files.”

“Kiddo, we’ve done all this. What do you think the first thing we did was?”

The look that crossed Rhys’s features was one of insult and shock. “Was _I_ there with my ECHO eye when you did that? _No._ So come on. What’s the information?”

Never in Jack’s life as CEO had he been spoken to like this by an employee. By anyone. But yet, here Rhys was, telling him what to do as though he was in charge. Jack almost _liked_ it. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Jack told Rhys the information and the speed at which Rhys accessed the files was impressive. Jack saw everything Rhys saw in his eye on the holograms that shone from his cybernetic hand.

“Wait...what are you doing?” Jack asked, frowning and pointing. There were strange things happening within the hologram. Questionable things. “Rhys, what’s that?” Rhys remained silent. “Uh, _dum dum_ , I asked you a question.”

“It’s nothing,” Rhys replied quickly. Jack bounced his knee, making Rhys frown this time. “It’s _nothing._ ”

“Doesn’t look like nothing. Looks like _something_ I haven’t seen before.”

Rhys rolled his lip under his teeth. “Um…….it’s a uh...way of finding information…” Rhys coughed, clearly focusing on not meeting Jack’s gaze. Jack prodded him in the cheek and he finally snapped, cursing Jack under his breath and turning on him. “It’s a hack, okay? _Okay_ ? There. Arrest me. Throw me in jail. It’s a superior hack that will let me access as deep as you can go into Hyperion. I found out the eye could do this years ago but I’ve never...well...like, I’ve _barely_ used it. Because I thought I’d get caught and maybe killed or something. By you. Ha.”

Jack blinked in shock. “You...you can do that?”

A deep red blush filled Rhys’s cheeks and he squirmed, turning away. “Yes? I’m sorry, I know I should have turned the eye in. I still don’t know how it’s possible for me to do it.The hacking that is...Oh shit, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Keep going,” Jack suddenly urged, grabbing Rhys by the chin and tugging his face back around. His brow was low and his voice rolled out in a deep growl. “Do whatever it takes.”

Nodding, Rhys did as he was told. Jack reeled off information and even had to go and get his laptop at one point so they could dig deeper. Twenty minutes later, Rhys was cross-legged in the arm chair and Jack was sat on the floor at the coffee table, typing on his computer.

“Holy shit!” Rhys yelped into the silence, making Jack jump and spill his coffee into his lap. He swore and bounded to his feet, glaring at Rhys before taking a deep breath and relinquishing his anger. He brushed himself down and sat on the arm of the chair to look closer at what Rhys was showing him.

“What?”

“I’ve got it. The money. The _thief_.” Rhys looked up through his lashes at the CEO, breathing hard. He held up the hologram shining from his hand. “I’ve found him.”


	8. When U R In V.Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THE SINNING CHAPTER WE HAVE FINALLY MADE IT 
> 
> ENJOY

Rhys had never seen a man so enraptured with rage as Jack in the moment he discovered who it was that had been siphoning money from Hyperion. As it turned out, said person had been only taking small amounts at first before larger and larger chunks of money began to disappear. In retrospect, Rhys could have gone about telling Jack who it was more tactfully rather than bursting out into laughter and whooping. The strange reaction from Rhys had Jack bubbling over with anger, wrenching the ECHO from Rhys's hand to finally see who the culprit was. When he clapped eyes on the name, Jack launched the ECHO device across the room so hard that it ricocheted off of the wall, leaving behind an enormous dent. 

“Holy shit, Jack. What are you going to do?”

Jack was red in the face, eyebrows low and eyes dark. He looked inconceivably dangerous and at that moment, Rhys feared for his life. He wondered how much he truly meant to Jack and whether or not the man would choke the life out of him for just being in his presence. 

“I'm gonna rip those goddamned implants off of his scalp and shove them down his thieving throat, is what I'm gonna do.” The man appeared to be delirious with fury now, eyes darting about the room and fingers twitching at his sides. “Man, I need something to punch.” 

His eyes swept to Rhys, who grabbed a pillow to hide behind. 

“Don't punch me!” he squeaked. The fierceness in Jack's eyes melted away a little and he rolled them, smirking.

“You think I'd dare ruin that pretty little face of yours, kiddo?” Staying silent, Rhys ducked behind the pillow even more. He heard Jack sigh. “Oh Rhys, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're too uh...um…” Rhys peeked out to see Jack had turned away, hand rubbing the back of his head.  After a few more moments if Jack clearly searching for the right words, he span on his heel and glared down at the younger man. “You're too important to this situation. I need all the data collected on where that money has gone.”

“Of course, Jack,” Rhys replied, smiling slightly at how flustered Jack had become. Obviously he had been a fool for thinking that Jack would hurt him. 

 

It was  _ Vasquez _ who would be feeling the wrath of Handsome Jack, not him.

*

The entire walk down to Programming, people bounded out of Jack's way as they saw him stalking down the halls. Rhys hurried along behind him, dressed in yesterday's clothes and feeling like  _ someone  _ somehow would notice. He kept his head low, which also meant that he could eye Jack's ass as they went. He was also a little put out that he had to go to his office on his day off, but if it was to see Vasquez finally vanquished? He guessed he could make allowances. 

“Where the  _ fuck is that fucking fuck?!”  _ Jack screeched out to the office, making every single person jump. Anita, Vasquez’s assistant, came bustling over as fast as her high heels would let her. 

“Handsome Jack, sir! How can I be of help?” She was bright red and shuffling, nervous as hell. Rhys felt sorry for her; she was a lovely person. Undeserving of whatever shit Jack was about to throw at her. Jack leant forward and folded his arms.

“Hey doll,” he began, sounding surprisingly pleasant. “Where's Vasquez at?” 

Anita bit her lip and rolled it under her teeth for a brief moment. Her gaze found Rhys's and he made the effort to offer her a smile, trying his best to ensure her that Jack wasn't going to murder her on the spot. She didn't seem to take comfort in his smile, in fact it made her nerves get seemingly worse, and she took a step back away from Jack. 

“He's not here at the moment, sir, he's out doing...something.” She frowned. “To be truthful I never know where he goes, he just ups and leaves.”

Jack clenched his jaw. “That's alright, sweetcheeks. Do you mind if I wait for him in his office?” He pointed to the large double doors. Anita shook her head and stepped to the side. “Perfect. Oh, be a good girl and don't tell him we’re in there, okay?” Jack finger gunned away, backing into the office and allowing Rhys to sidle past him before shutting the doors. 

“Oh man, what a freaking buzz kill,” Jack grunted, dropping into Vasquez’s chair and running his hands through his greying hair. “I really wanted to find him and beat him into a pulp.”

Sighing, Rhys walked behind Jack and grasped his shoulders, squeezing. 

“At least now you get the element of surprise. He’ll shit his pants when he finds you in here.”

Jack chuckled and leant his hand back to pat Rhys's. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a shuffling outside and the sound of voices. Both men in the room stiffened. Rhys remained rigid as Jack quickly relaxed, throwing his feet onto the desk and fishing a coin from his pocket. He rolled it between his fingers. 

“Nita, I need three full copies of this in twenty minutes,” Vasquez barked, opening the doors. Rhys held his breath. “And don't be any later than that or I'll tell Nick exactly whose titties those are on my ECHO!” Vasquez cackled to himself as he stepped into the room, finally turning around. When his gaze fell upon Jack, he stumbled backwards and almost fell back through the doors. Jack continued rolling the coin, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a sneer.

“Why hello,  _ shitstain _ . How nice to see you again. Please, take a seat!” Jack gestured towards the chair that sat before the desk but Vasquez didn't move. He seemed frozen to the spot, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Rhys rounded the desk, moving in closer to Vasquez who eyed him in terror. Something washed through Rhys then; he couldn't make out what it was that he was feeling. Whatever it was warmed him to the core and he felt his own sneer creep onto his lips. Vasquez ignored Jack’s suggestion and simply stayed rooted in place, paralysed with fear.

“How long did it take you to transfer that three hundred thousand the other day?” 

Vasquez remained silent, eyes blown wide and breathing clearly faltering. Jack rolled the coin across the table, waiting for it to come to a clattering halt before speaking again.

“I'm gonna ballpark it and say...seconds? For money to go from  _ my  _ pocket to my competitor’s? Yeah.  _ Seconds _ . Tell me, Wallet Head...how long can a human survive in the empty vacuum of space?”

It was clear, after the question left Jack's lips, that Vasquez realised his fate. He yelped and turned to run out of the door, but Rhys stepped in his way and smirked. 

“Where are you going? For a bite to eat and a fuck? Like always?”

Jack took a deep breath in through his nose. He stood from the chair and began walking towards Vasquez.

“You'd think seconds, right? For the brain to go caput?” Jack made a squelching noise with his mouth and splayed his hands. “Heh, as quick as a monetary transaction, maybe? Boy, that'd be swell, wouldn't it? A quick death for quick crimes. No,” the CEO growled, slamming his hand against the wall beside Vasquez’s head. The sudden noise even made Rhys jump. “No, it takes  _ two minutes  _ for irreversible damage to set in. Two minutes of clarity and maybe a little blindness and pain here and there. Then the two minute mark passes and you  _ just. Keep. Swelling.”  _ His mouth was millimetres from Vasquez’s ear. The Head of Programming had gone as white as a sheet and had quite obviously stopped breathing. “Kind of like the bank accounts at Torgue!”

Jack grabbed Vasquez by the throat and squeezed. “Rhysie, call security, would ya? This asshole has a date with an airlock.”

*

After a severe and borderline torturous asswhooping all the way to his untimely death - in which Vasquez came clean and begged Jack for mercy - watching Vasquez float out into empty space was quite something to behold. Due to Jack’s explanation of what happened when one was shot out into a vacuum, Rhys’s stomach churned as he watched Vasquez blink at him through the glass. He also couldn't help but feel that justice had been served, so that mixed with his queasiness had Rhys not quite knowing what to do with himself. Rhys shot a sideways look at Jack, whose arms were crossed. His face was stern and stony, which had Rhys fully turning his body and cocking his head to the side.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice small and shaky. His rubbed his arm and chewed on his lip. Jack remained silent, staring out through the window. Eventually, he let out a deep breath and cracked his neck.

“Whatever people  _ say _ , I don't enjoy this. And I don't do this as often as people think. But this guy had to go. He was going to ruin the company. Could've ended me.” Jack's eyes found Rhys's. “I did the right thing...didn't I?”

This shocked Rhys. Was Handsome Jack checking that he'd made the correct decision? Doubting himself? All of a sudden, Jack was the most human Rhys had ever seen him and he melted right there. Rhys padded over to his boss and laid his hands on his chest.

“You made the right choice, Jack.  Honestly.” He blinked through his lashes, looking at Jack, trying to make him feel better about himself. Sighing, Jack unfolded his arms and took Rhys's in his hands.

“You know what the worst part of this all is? You'd think that now this is over I get free time, to finally relax. But no. I have to go and make reparations in accounting and talk to Meg and Tim and everyone else involved in this goddamned shit show. I wish… _ fuck _ ...I wish I could just…” He leant forwards, ghosting his mouth across Rhys's before pulling away and walking towards the door. Rhys composed himself and straightened his cardigan.

“When do you think you'll be done?”

“I dunno,” Jack replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Maybe by tomorrow morning?”

Rolling back on his heels, Rhys grinned. “Tomorrow night then, I want you to come to my place and watch a movie. A good old fashioned date. With popcorn.” The younger man stepped closer, placing his hands behind his back. “And maybe you can yawn, and be cliche and put your arm around my shoulders…” Rhys took another step, reaching out and grabbing Jack by the lapels, tugging him close. “After that, who knows? Maybe I can  _ finally _ show you what you've been missing.”

Jack let out a huff of laughter but there was a hesitancy about it; had Rhys made Jack  _ nervous _ ? The CEO swallowed and placed his hands around Rhys's neck, pushing his head back a little. 

“Watch it, pumpkin. Don't let that mouth be the ruin of you.”

“Oh but Jack,” Rhys said, chuckling under his breath. “Here I was thinking that my mouth was going to be the ruin of  _ you _ .”

That was apparently it for Jack. He spun them both around and shoved Rhys against the wall, caging him in and kissing him furiously. 

“You’re a real sassy little slut, aren’t you?” Jack managed between panting breaths. His hand slipped under Rhys’s shirt which sent shivers down the younger boy’s spine. He writhed and gasped when Jack pinched at his nipple at the same time as he stuck his tongue down his throat. “What makes you think that this is any more than a simple fuck? What makes you think that you’re going to get more out of this when I’m done with your pretty ass?”

“ _ Everything _ ,” Rhys moaned, grasping Jack’s shoulders and squeezing. Jack’s lips found a sensitive spot on Rhys’s neck and he nipped at it, swirling his tongue in all the right ways. “Everything since that  _ damned  _ meet and greet. I’d love to see you try and shake me after,  _ oh god,  _ after you finally get a taste of me.”

“Where’s this courage come from all of a sudden? Hmm?” Jack quipped, biting down hard on Rhys’s neck.

“ _ Because _ ,” Rhys answered, placing his hands on Jack’s shoulders and pushing him away a little, “I have every faith that you could never do  _ that  _ to  _ me _ .” He leant around Jack and pointed out of the window at Vasquez, who was quite clearly dead now. “Which means I’m  _ worth  _ something to you.”

There was a sharp pressure on Rhys’s hips - Jack’s fingers were digging in hard. 

“I’d be careful assuming anything, kiddo.” With that, the CEO kissed him a final time before stepping away slowly. He tugged the ECHO from his belt. “Shit, I’ve gotta go update everyone on the situation. I can’t...I don’t…” Jack glanced up at Rhys from his ECHO before dropping his eyes back to the screen. “I’ll keep you posted about...that thing...you suggested. About tomorrow. Okay?”

 

Rhys was well and truly spent. His hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled where Jack had been pressing against him. His chest rose and fell at a ridiculous rate and all he could manage was a swallow and a nod. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing when something pressed against his cheek. Eyes shooting open, he suddenly realised that Jack had  _ kissed  _ him. Jack stood, frozen to the spot, staring at Rhys like he’d had a goddamned epiphany. 

“Uhhhh,  _ bye  _ I guess?” was all he said before he strolled out of the room at speed. Rhys rested his head back against the wall and smiled. Had Jack kissed him goodbye? That didn’t seem like something someone would do to a ‘simple fuck’. 

_ Oh yes,  _ he thought to himself. There was way more to this than Handsome Jack was letting on. 

*

Jack was over the moon when all the reparations had been done by eight the following morning. He had been up all night talking with Torgue who “apparently” had no idea what had been happening with the money. Jack made it quite clear to him that if he ever made any unprofessional and dickish moves against his company again, he’d rip him a new one and stick a fucking loader bot up there. 

“You okay?” Tim asked from across the desk, placing his coffee cup down and sighing. “You should sleep.”

Meg hummed in agreement from behind the CEO as she sipped at her own coffee. “We should all sleep. Screw Torgue and that asshole Vasquez.”

“Ha. You know Rhys and I called him  _ Assquez _ ,” Jack chuckled around a yawn as he folded his arms and rested his head on them on the desk. “What a piece of shit  _ he  _ was. Certainly lived up to his name.”

There was a quiet period where no one spoke, until Tim cleared his throat. 

“Rhys, huh? The guy you’ve been messaging for the last few weeks? The one from the meet and greet you did?”

“That’s the one,” Meg said, answering before Jack could open his mouth. She giggled, overtired, and patted Jack on the shoulder. “He’s in  _ deep _ .”

“Oh?” 

“Uh,  _ excuse  _ me,” Jack grunted, sitting up. He resented having to do so because never in his life had his head been so  _ heavy.  _ “You don’t get to stand here and discuss my personal life. You’re my employees. Go...do your jobs. The ones I pay you for?”

“I think we’re entitled to go and sleep too,” Meg grumbled. “Seeing as we’ve been awake just as long as you.”

“Fine! Go and sleep! Just  _ get off my case _ .”

The two of them hurried off before Jack changed his mind but Jack barely heard the door to his office close due to the fact that he’d fallen asleep with his head on his arms, dreaming sweet dreams about a certain little programmer who seemed to have wormed his way into every inch of his life.

*

“Can you just go?” Rhys moaned, pushing Vaughn towards the door. “Yvette is waiting for you. She’ll be pissed if you’re late!”   
“Would you not?” Vaughn leapt away from Rhys and frowned. “I will go when I’m  _ ready _ .” 

Rhys began to pace. “He’s going to be here in ten minutes and I swear if he  _ sees  _ you he’ll be put off  _ again _ .”

“Excellent,” Vaughn replied, clapping his hands together. “What a kind thing to say to your best friend. Okay, alright, I’ll  _ go _ . But you owe me for this,” he snapped. 

“Yes, yes, anything. We’ll sort that out another time. Just...please? Fuck  _ off _ ?”

“ _ Bro _ .”

“...Okay, that was too far. Sorry bro.”

Vaughn sniffed. “I should think so.” He grabbed his jacket and opened the door, slamming it behind him dramatically as Rhys sniggered to himself. When the reality of the situation finally set in, he sucked in a deep breath. Finally,  _ finally _ he was going to have Jack all to himself. He had primped and preened himself to the absolute  _ maximum  _ and all he could do from that point on was bounce around the apartment nervously and continually check his appearance in the mirror. He had gone for casually cute and sexy, wearing his shortest pyjama shorts and an oversized sweater with a tattered Hyperion logo sprawled across the front. He rolled the sleeves up as he grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and set them down on the kitchen counter. As he placed them, the doorbell went, meaning that the glasses almost went toppling over the edge with Rhys’s jump of surprise. Smoothing back his hair, Rhys padded over to the door and opened it slowly. Jack stood, bottle of wine in hand, smirking like the asshole that he was. 

“Hey pumpkin,” he said, stopping to take in Rhys’s attire. “Well aren’t you as cute as a button this evening?” Suddenly, the man was leaning in very close. His mouth grazed Rhys’s cheek as it found its way to his ear. “I could just eat you up.”

Giggling, Rhys grabbed Jack by his own sweater and dragged him inside. Jack closed the door behind him, setting the wine on the side table to shrug off his jacket. It was only at this point that Rhys fully appreciated what he was wearing. Dark jeans and a black sweater of his own, Jack was looking  _ fine _ . 

“Can I come in properly? Or shall I just stand here while you admire me a little more?” 

This earned the older man a smack on the shoulder. Rhys wrapped Jack’s hand in his own and pulled him into the kitchen. 

“Thanks for bringing wine. I have more...in the…in the fridge?” Rhys literally couldn’t get over that this was happening. Jack was in his apartment. No distractions. No nothing. “I mean, I don’t know how much we’ll need?”

Jack simply laughed at this and began rooting around various drawers. Rhys folded his arms.

“Um...what are you doing?”

“Doing exactly what you do, Rhysie. Making myself at home. Hunting around places I haven’t been told I can hunt around. Got a corkscrew?” Rhys pointed. “With regards to how much you think we should drink, it all depends on how much you want to remember.” The CEO tossed him a wink and Rhys shrank into himself, blushing hard. He retreated backwards towards the living room, not quite knowing what to do with himself. Suddenly, a glass was placed in his hands and a kiss was placed on his cheek. “Come on then, cupcake. What movie have you got planned for us?”

“I...um...I need to..um…” Jack remained far too close and Rhys bumped into the wall beside the kitchen door. Jack crowded up against him and Rhys took the biggest swig of wine he could manage. “I need to make popcorn? First? Then we can...sit...and watch...a movie?”

Jack chuckled under his breath. “Oh Rhysie, have you actually chosen a movie for this evening?”

At this question, the one he was hoping Jack wouldn’t ask, Rhys bit his cheek and looked away; at anything but Jack. 

“Well...I wanted to keep up the Hubflix illusion of ‘Hubflix and Chill’ by offering popcorn but to be quite honest with you I didn’t really think-”

He was cut off by Jack’s mouth on his own, desperate and needy and everywhere all at once. Rhys almost dropped his wine glass but managed somehow to slide it onto the counter beside him. He took Jack’s and did the same, and the moment all breakable things were out of the way, Jack grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up against the wall. 

“Now then,” Jack laughed against Rhys’s lips, “where were we?”

“Hmm?” Rhys asked, head swimming. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“I do believe that this was where we essentially left off when we first tried this back in my office. After that little texting mishap of yours.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

Jack kissed his way down Rhys’s neck. “I don’t think you’ve had any idea how badly I’ve wanted you, Rhys.”

“I think I can imagine,” Rhys replied breathily, heart pounding. His hands found their way into Jack’s hair and he grasped it firmly, anchoring himself because what Jack was doing with his tongue was driving him  _ crazy.  _

“Which way is the damned bedroom?” Jack growled, impatient. Rhys gestured with his hand as Jack’s mouth came sliding back up to his own and when Jack’s tongue swept across his lip he moaned a little and smiled into the kiss. 

 

They landed on the bed in a sprawled mess of kisses and groping and everything Jack had been dreaming of having for weeks with the gorgeous programmer beneath him. His hand slipped down and he cupped Rhys’s clearly throbbing cock through his shorts, allowing part of his hand to snake under the material and brush against the kid’s balls. Rhys inhaled sharply at the brief touch and he gripped at Jack’s shoulders hard.

“Oh god _ ,  _ Jack, I just  _ want  _ you,” he breathed, eyes glassy. “It’s been too long and there have been  _ too  _ many interruptions. No more, you hear me?” Rhys seemed angry now, red in the face and eyes wide from his obvious nerves. 

“Oh Rhysie, baby, I want nothing more. My ECHO device is off and no one knows I’m here. You’ve got me all night, kitten. I’m all yours.” Jack spoke slowly and softly, bringing an end to the rushing nature of their actions. He stroked a hand down Rhys’s face and tucked a few loose strands behind his ear. “Nothing could take me away from this right now. Hyperion could have lost all of its money and I’d still be right here...with you...um...”

Rhys slid a hand behind Jack’s neck and pushed himself onto his elbows so that their lips could meet. The kiss that followed was unlike any that he and Rhys had shared before. It was drawn out and slow and at that moment it was everything that Jack wanted. He too leant on his elbows, shaking gently as he hovered above Rhys. In a swift movement, Rhys flipped them over and ground his hips down on Jack. The older man swore under his breath and his hands flew up to grip his hips, fingernails digging in ever so slightly. 

“You’re right, babe. It really  _ has  _ been too long,” Jack breathed, voice low and uneven. He pushed up into Rhys and the boy doubled over, his hands landing either side of Jack’s face. A wicked smile passed Rhys’s lips, all traces of nerves gone, and he began swiftly unbuttoning Jack’s shirt as he kissed his way down the older man’s chest. 

“You have no idea,” Rhys said quietly, swiping his tongue along Jack’s hipbone, “how ridiculously impossible this situation would seem to me if you’d told me this would happen a month ago. Getting to fuck Handsome Jack? No way.” 

Jack’s breathing hitched as Rhys bit down on his hip. He bucked and chewed on his lower lip. A fuck...that’s what this was. That’s all this was. Nothing more. Yet the word...seemed harsh now. Too brash and flippant and...not what Jack wanted. He rolled his eyes and squeezed them shut, trying to shove the invasive thoughts from his mind. Rhys was raring to go, drawing ever closer to giving Jack the release he craved…

“Rhys,” he managed in a whisper, collecting Rhys’s chin in his hand and bringing it up gently. “Come here.”

Appearing confused, Rhys did as he was told and crawled up the bed. Jack’s hand remained on his cheek as he hovered above him, mouth inches from Jack’s own. 

“Is everything okay?” the younger man asked, concern stringing through his words. “Have I done something wrong?” His eyes widened, as though he was having some kind of realisation, and he began to pull away. Jack caught him by the back of his neck and pushed himself into sitting position, then brought himself onto his knees. Rhys did the same and they simply stared at each other for a moment. 

“Oh  _ shit, _ ” Jack cursed softly, pulling Rhys in. Their lips came together gently, as though time had slowed down just for them. Jack collected Rhys into his arms and drew him into his lap, kissing him long and open-mouthed. “Everything is freaking perfect, you absolute asshole.” 

“Excuse me?” Rhys laughed against his mouth. Jack smiled slightly. 

“After all this, you honestly believe this is just another fuck to me?”

Rhys was quiet for a second. “I didn’t want to imply-”

“There’s nothing to imply, kiddo.” Jack turned them around and laid Rhys on the bed. He kissed his neck and Rhys moaned happily. “There’s just the goddamn stupid truth which is that after knowing you and chasing after you for weeks...here we are. This isn’t a fuck, Rhys. This is…”

“...Normal?” 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Jack said, yanking Rhys’s sweater over his head before tugging off his own. “Who’d of thought?” He proceeded to remove his jeans and boxers along with Rhys’s shorts and suddenly there they were, bare to each other for the first time. Rhys’s eyes swept up and down Jack’s body before a naughty smirk found it’s way onto his lips. 

“But of course you have to be fucking hung like a horse.”

Jack cackled. “Not too bad yourself, kitten,” he replied, running a sly finger up the length of Rhys’s dick. Rhys shuddered at the unexpected contact and groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“In the drawer. There.” He pointed. “Everything we’ll need.”

“No,” Jack hissed, batting his hand down. “Everything I need is right here.” He placed a finger on Rhys’s chest. Rhys blinked. 

“What?” 

“Ha, nothing,” Jack said, huffing out a laugh and leaning over to open the drawer. As he found what he was looking for, Rhys grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back so their eyes were level.

“No no. You can’t just say that and then shut up. What did that mean?”

Jack winked. “Whatever you want it to mean, kiddo.”

“Soooo  _ this  _ has definitely gone farther than anticipated then. For both of us.” Rhys tapped his index finger against his lip. His face had lit up like a damned sun, eyes practically shimmering with happiness. Jack could have slapped him.  _ What was happening.  _

“Yeah yeah, maybe. Perhaps. Probably. I dunno. Can I just?” He waggled the bottle of lube in the air and Rhys giggled, nodding.

“Oh my  _ god _ , please do.”

All humour melted away as Jack slid a condom on and squeezed a sizeable amount of lube onto his fingers. Rhys eyed him as he went, seemingly close to the edge already as his fully erect dick pleaded for Jack to touch it. Being the gentleman that Jack was, he grasped Rhys’s cock as he slid a finger inside him, meeting his sweet spot instantly because Jack was a goddamned pro. Yelping and catching his breath, Rhys dug his fingernails into Jack’s arms as the CEO increased the speed of both of his actions, inserting another finger to have Rhys writhing beneath him and begging him for more.

“Oh Jack, just fuck me  _ please _ ,” he whimpered, clawing at Jack’s chest now. Jack let out a chuckle and lubed himself up, again the eternal gentleman. He leant forwards, pressing his lips against Rhys’s as he pushed his way into the younger man. Rhys held his breath and pressed down with his hips, practically pleading with Jack to fully sheathe himself. 

 

Rhys cried out, the pornographic sound ricocheting off of the walls, as Jack slammed back into him. His fingers curled into the sheets and his eyes were screwed shut. Jack observed how his mouth was hanging slightly agape, beautiful moans escaping it every so often. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous. You know that right?”

“I’ve been told once or,  _ oh shit, _ twice.” Rhys managed a wink before closing his eyes once again. “But it sounds better coming from  _ you _ .”

There was a swooping motion and suddenly Jack was moving, landing on his back with an  _ oof _ . The moment he landed, Rhys sank onto him hard and fast and he let loose, letting out an almighty moan which really he should have been embarrassed about. Rhys grinned wickedly and did it again, but could only keep up the impish facade for so long before he too succumbed to the pleasure of it all. When Jack regained some clarity, he snaked his hand up and grabbed Rhys’s weeping cock, pumping it hard and fast until Rhys shook uncontrollably, cursed Jack’s name to the heavens and came all over Jack’s stomach. Jack quickly followed, groaning as that release he’d been dreaming of finally took hold.

“Oh my god,” Rhys murmured, holding himself up with his hands either side of Jack’s shoulders. Jack clutched at Rhys’s hips, jolting every so often because Rhys was still damned  _ tight. _

“I mean I know I’m good and all but a god? What a compliment.” 

This received Jack a swipe to the arm and a smile that Jack was more than certain he wanted to see every day for the foreseeable future. He hid away his wolfish grin and traced Rhys’s body with his hand. Meg had been right, as per usual.

He was in  _ deep.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic, please feel free to comment below! :D 
> 
> Remember kids: Once you go Rhack, you never go back.


End file.
